Criss-Cross
by duosun
Summary: One is criss..another cross it... Become Criss cross
1. Chapter 1

A/N- It's based on game of human nature…some rash site or adult indicates or elements also will find in this story..Or you can say it's a experimental work basing on common people's love/angry/pain/hurt/revenge/guilt and all…so I have no personal problem with any character..it's only demand of this rubbish plot..plot is not so much new or innovative..Rather it has few look of Bollywood movies and all …okk….so be ready for worst…and more part is Investigative one...so..let's start...

So sorry for wishing late to Daya sir..

Happy Birthday Daya Bhai...Happy soo many to to..

Hehehe

Chapter: 1

 _Clapping..freely voices of sing or wish...small blessing pat...embarrassed birthday boy...okk..in little upper age...caring fatherly figures...few male and female friends/colleagues...All are present.. But none come forward to feed cake to this birthday boy who is just looking at the cake's design...where another figure just looking at him while sipping soft drink slowly..._

In a large size dinning room few peoples are sitting…the environment or their facial expression telling this gathering is not a happy one….tension is in the air…

The silence break with a tray placing sound…again in silence the young lady serves all coffee mugs…

Senior person: Thanks Tasha…

After all settlement a fearful voice arise : Sir..kaal kya hoga?mujhe sach mai bahot ghabrahaat horahai…

A young officer grab his plam with :Freddie Sir himmat maat hariya…hum Sab eksath haina…

Freddie: Nahi vivek tu nahi samajhega…(teary tone) yaar Manisha ka kya hoga…

Acp sir look at him and give him a encouraging pat on his shoulder with : Kuch nahi hoga Freddie..(looking at all his officers faces..all looking dull and tensed.. So after a secret sigh try to relax all with)Arre tum log bhi…kyu itna ghabra huya ho…arre itni ghabrane ki kya jaroorat hai..negative hi kyu Soch reheho…ho sakta hai kuch accha ho jaye…haan…(with force smile) aur dekhna aisa hi hoga…

"kya sach mai aisa kai umeed hai sir" a helpless tone come from a silent figure..

Acp look at him and again try in tired tone : Daya…Beta tum aise himmat haroge to in sav logoka kya hoga..(to shalunkhey) yaar shalunkhey tu kuch bolona inlogoko….

Dr shalunkhey: Kya bolu boss..mai to khud hi ghabra huya hu….tum samajh raheho…case IB ke haat ja rahahai…aur tumhe to pata hi hai ya sab departmental racing and competition.. Kai kasar nahi chorega ya log cid ko nicha dikhane ka….abhitak humlog yuhi bahar baitha hai WO bhi sirf is wajase ki case abhitak baas HQ dekh raha tha..leakinn abhi to unlogoke haatse bhi baat bikal jaraha…aur upar se media scandal..(rubbing his face)pata nahi kaal kya hoga….

Daya(in lost tone): Aj pata chal raha hai sir..jabh ap sahi ho magar usse prove karne ke liya apke pass na kai evidence ho or na kai shabd to kya beetti hai khud pai…(backing in sense after getting guilty or hurtful glances) nahi..matlab…

But he get interrupted with shalunkhey sir's helpless tone : Sab kuch mere karan huya hai…sab kuch…(to everyone) I am really sorry..tum log khamakha mere jid ke karan phaas gaye….I am really sorry….

But his voice stop with a low but combined tone "please sir"

on look at his tired seniors.. And stand up followed by all with : Aj hum chalte hai sir…ap log please rest kar lijiya abh..(to all)chalo sab…

All nodded and left after a silent bye to their seniors or with few encouraging lines to each other when scare is present in all heart…..

Here after all left shalunkhey sir closed the door and come to the figure who is looking outside the window…he kept his hand on his shoulder with : Kya soch raheho Acp..

"Shalunkhey..Aj agar WO hota to hum itne kamjor nahi parte yaar..(turning toward shalunkhey sir)Daya ko dekha tune…kitna bejaan hogaya hai…Yaar wo kamsekam Daya ko to itna tootne nahi deta…"

"Ha yaar…ajeeb confidence tha usme..(smilingly) thik kuch na kuch kar leta…(with sigh)..khair..baas abh sare bacche tumhare taraf hi umeed leke dekh raha hai..tum to aise maat uljho khud mai yaar.."

"Kya karu shalunkhey.. Tu dekh raha haina..kitna bebaas hu mai..iske pehle kabhi khudko itna akela nahi paya..humesa WO tha shalunkhey mere sath..bhala hi mere piche khara ho..leakin mai mehsoos kar leta tha…aur sare team members ko bhi samhal leta tha.. mai bahot miss karrahahu yaar usse..sach"

Shalunkhey sir take sigh but try to relax Acp with:Daya to hai yaar tere sath..kyu aisa kar raheho tum.."

But Acp sir interrupt him with :Nahi shalunkhey.. Daya to khud khali pargaya hai..abh to usse sabse Jada jaroorat hai uske Bhai ki..kuch samajh nahi arahai kya karu...(in excited tone) Accha shalunkhey…Wo bhi to aj kaal IB mai hai…aisa bhi to ho sakta hai enquiry team mai WO bhi ho…haan ho sakta haina aisa bol…(closing eyes)baas shalunkhey WO ajaye kahise bhi…mere liya nahi yaar…Daya ke liya..sab ke liya…."and left from there

Shalunkhey sir closed his eyes..he never saw Acp like this.. The figure scared not for himself but for his child like team members…his family and all…..

"Daya..right turn lelo…(finding confused face of daya) mai Rabha ke sath reh rehi thi..wo papa mamma me ghar ke renovation karrahahai…"a female voice heard

Daya asked now to change their mind : Accha khasa hi to tha..achanak renovation kyu?

"Unlogoka khayaal hai lerke ke ghar wala jabh dekhne aya tab mere sath sath ghar bhi sundar dikhne chahiya…."the figure answer in mocking tone

"lerke wale…Tarika…iska kya matlab hai haan…"Now Daya almost shout in shock

Tarika look at him with : To puri jindegi kya ghar pai bithake rakhegi mujhe…(looking outside now)khair..tum pareshaan maat ho..ya baas mamma papa ka hi decision hai..(stressing) mera nahi..."

Daya again try to say something but did not find word….

"Accha..yahi rok do..yahi hai Rabha ka apartment.. (Coming out from car) Chalo bye…and thanks for this lift…"

She kept looking until the car vanished after turn….

Here Daya parked his car in a dark road..attached his head in headrests like no energy left in him for drive further…a painful murmur come out from his dry throat "aisa lagta hai sab kuch choot raha hai haat se…sab kuch…pehle tum..abh sare team..sare rishtey..respect..ya job..(closing eyes)Mai apne liya nahi darta..ekdin mujhe yaha khara karega waqt mujhe maloom hi tha..hisaab to barabar hona hi tha..magar sab log..unloke family..maa baap…(in hurt)aur Acp sir..kya is umar mai yahi milna tha unhe..itni saal ki mehnat imandaari…(smiling in memory) mujhe pata hai tum hote to sab kuch handle kar lete..aur mujhe daante bhi..aur bolte kya daya acp sir ka sath bhi nahi depaya…par kya karu..nahi hu mai itna strong..akela nahi jhela ya sab Maine kabhi..tumhari sath ka adat hai mujhe…(opening eyes and again start the car with)Abh baas intejaar hai kaal ka…(whisper) aur tumhare bhi….!

The helpless tone..pleading/request stop with shout..those hopeful look turn into teary one..the shiny eyes turn dim slowly…charming face turn pale…lastly The lost sigh….and blank heart…!

Daya sat up with jerk from sleep….tear drops fell from his eyes…just like time start to take his REVENGE…!

A/N-So sorry for mistakes….

Please give feedback…..next only after good number of review as readers are turning lowlife day by day….;)

If get regular review then will update in regular way keeping one days gap between every update..as all chapters are ready from many days... Okkk!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Thank you so much gyus for such a lovely response... Keep reviewing like this please... Okk

Abhi,cidabhidayabff,Shikha dharma(miss u too dear),manu krissh,Veer k,Eman,Zebaloveduo,Aaira,Anan Abhi'sfan,arib,Abhigyaan,Akankshaduofan,Abhi Nidhi,PoojaAbhiDeewani,Perfect abhi,Cuttie pari(sacchi!),Sanjana,Tanya and so many guests... Thankkkk youuu all buddy for your sweet sweet review... Hehehe...and about my incomplete stry 'BB'...hmm...dekhte hai dekhte hai Bhai...stry complete hojaye sayed(wink)...hehehe

...

After the night most awaited morning come…as per HQ order all members arrived in HQ building with lots of scarce….

All sitting rounding an table in conference room with few HQ officers…

Dig sir enter with few other officers and behind all a person enter….The man close to their heart..the person who is missed by all in every moment…

So lastly some good thing happened.. Their prayer come as true…most awaited face enter into room minimize the fear factor in all victims' heart….

Most pair of eyes become moist….

Their trance broke with a commanding tone of Dig : So Acp..as you know this case is handovering to IB department as per Court order…so (indicating to 5 officers) they are the special group of IB is selected for handling the case…(After a pause) Hum log hamare primary investigation ke reports inhe handover kar chuke hai…now every thing is in their hand..(with a soft smile) Hope You all will prove innocent soon..(looking at the particular person) and I know reputation of cid will not loss one inch..(now standing up and forwarding hand for handshake with)So officer now every thing is in your hand…right!

Person (shaking hand with): Sure…but ya it's ABHIJEET for you sir…

Dig(with soft smile): So Abhijeet…milte hai bahot jaldi...tum abh fully enquiry kar sakte ho…okk…!

Abhijeet (in official tone) : Sir I want to shift suspects to our custody…

Dig seems little shocked but well handle his expression with : Ya sure…

Abhijeet turn to his IB team members and after few institutions left the room without a single look to his old team or say family…..

Dig and few HQ officers take a sad sigh and also left the cabin followed by IB officers…..

Shalunkhey sir look at all….all are really in a mixed phase of emotions...emotion of reunion or breaking hope of reunion..hopping for support or losing hope…and Daya artistic statue can be more living than him…..

He only take a sigh….Yes…see this person after almost one year is really pleasurable for their eyes and heart…but his behavior or only official voice is enough to tell they really lost the battle….where a single glance is not given….!

Shalunkhey sir jerk his head.. And come to Daya as he know now a support is needed to Daya…

Daya look at him with teary eyes…before his tear drop fell One IB officer enter and request them to follow him….!

...

1st Day:

A large interrogation room of Ib office..they many times visited for any official work where any joint venture of IB and Cid happened…but today they are sitting there as suspects….

Suddenly Abhijeet enter into room….

His facial expression is really official.. Though than before….but those eyes are really shinny like they are smirking on them…

First time after years two pair of eyes meet with each other….one pair come down in guilt and another one avert it to others without any feeling…

Daya really suppressed his muffled in hurt but really uncared about another one…

Before Freddie try to show his emotion to his beloved senior Abhijeet start in official tone with

Abhijeet: As per court order I have to submit full case file in 5 days...so our enquiry will rapidly and fast... so Acp Sir hope you and your team will coparate….(After getting positive nod) so I guess you all know you all are prime suspects of a murder and try to destroy evidence of a murder also….(standing up)Aur abhitak jitna bhi investigation huya hai uske mutabik kuch bhi aologoke favor mai nahi hai…(in tease)Aur sayed agge bhi na ho…

All became shocked.. So automatically a name come out from Daya's mouth : Abhijeet

"It's sir for you Mr Daya…I hope you will remind it…" a hrash voice come from Abhijeet in a nanosecond which really stop Daya's mouth..

After a minute silence Abhijeet again start with " Dekhiya mere pass aplogoke bayaan ka record hai..phir bhi hum first se Sab kuch sunna chate hai..tell what you know…(all really look at him) so bataiya…(starting recording camera and all)please start…"

Acp sir look at Abhijeet face for some seconds.. Then about to start when shalunkhey sir interrupt with "Acp main bataunga…first se sare details mujhe hi pata hai..(and in guilt)aur waise bhi sab kuch mere haath hi start huya tha…"

Abhijeet look at him and tease : Accha.. Tabhi main sachu…eksath sab log kaisa dooba…samjh gaya…bataiya"

"Kya matlab hai tumhare..jaanbujhke Maine phasaya inlogoko muaibaat mai..haan" shalunkhey roared

Abhijeet really smile in tease "Maine to aisa kuch nahi kaha…(asking) apko aisa kyu laga.."

"Abhijeet..please " Tarika try to stop him as all getting intensionally he is insulting Shalunkhey sir

"Hey don't try to interrupt..okay "shout really stop tarika's voice even her heart beat also..

Again a silence…

Abhijeet rub his face and start "jisko bolona hai please shuru kijiya…na apna waqt barbaad kijiya na mera…"

Acp look at shalunkhey with positive nod…shalunkhey sir start after composing himself start..

 **Salunkhey sir enter into his house after another tired day…he is about to close the door when one of neighbor come in hurry with : Bhaisaab ek minute…(forwarding a card with) ya lijiya..apke naam ke chitthi..kai galtise mere letter box mai dalke gaya hai…"**

 **Shalunkhey sir grab it with little confusion but thanks the person and close the door…he placed his bag and all in table.. And open the card..it's a inviting card for an old resort reopening after years…there are one phone number to call and contact resort authority if they are interested…**

 **Shalunkhey sir really make a sad face thinking about there busy schedule…**

"Aur aplog chal pare..(in tease) haaste haaste anjaan raaste…kya baat" Abhijeet tell with teasing smile

Daya really take a sigh…this man and his teasing lines…after months again he heared but not at all bliss one to his heart this time…

"Humare jaane ka kai plan nahi tha…leakin jab usdin bureau pai sab bacche ko dekha..

Shalunkhey sir about to enter into Acp sir cabin when stop after hearing….

" **Daya..ya kya..suna hai tumne is diwali ka Sara gifts neighbor mai bila diya..(finding his down head and silence) pata hai sabne kitna dilse diya tha.. Freddie ko hi dekho..(in lite tone)sikayaat kar raha tha bechara..(again finding same reply) kya huya hai Beta..ya sare gifts to humesa tumhare liya bahot hi special hota hai…phir.."Acp Sir say**

 **Daya don't answer..but slowly leave the cabin with low sorry…find shalunkhey sir and leave averting his gaze…**

 **Shalunkhey sir enter into cabin…finding him Acp sir lost his patience and tell "Dekh shalunkhey.. Kya halat banali hai bacche ne apni…aur dusra..uska to abh pata bhi nahi...kyu ya sab hogaya yaar...(grabbing head)iska haal kya hai..kuch samajh mai nahi araha….dil karta hai bhaag jai the din ke liya yahase"**

 **Shalunkhey sir mind shine with spark..and he tell to Acp : Boss..kaal ek investigation card aya hai..arre WO hum jispai kaafi baar jate the kuch saal pehle..close hogaya tha.. Reopen pai sayed purane regular guests ko bulaya hai…tum agar ha kaho to hum contact kar sakte hai…"**

 **"kya shalunkhey.. Itna busy schedule.. Aur tujhe lagta hai Daya raaji hoga…nahi yaar..outing Masti sab kuch hi to bandh kardiya hai…"**

 **"Arre hum request karengena..aur tumhare baat Thorina taalega…aur him baas 5/6 admi hi jayenge..Rajat rahega..juniors ko leke bureau sambhal lega..(grabbing his palm)tum baas ha karo..dekhna sabko Accha lagega.."**

 **Acp sir released a sigh.."Thik hai..tu booking karle…phir mujhe date bata dena…"**

"Aree…kaha pai kho gaye sir..agge boliya..bureau mai kya?"Abhijeet request or command as shalunkhey sir think not to narrate the bureau scene in front of IB officer Abhijeet is better..

Shalunkhey sir jerk his head and start neglecting particular reason : Phir jabh bureau mai acp se ko baat bataya to wo maan gaya…(avoiding gazes)phir Maine us number pai contact karke booking ki..haan Daya to pehle Jana hi nahi chara tha…phirbhi baat maangaya last moment pai Freddie ki request se…(after a sigh)phir 25th October ke subha hi him nikal gaya resort ke liya…phir resort k kuch agge jaha pai locality khatam hota hai waha pai ek host aya tha humlogo ko baaki easta lejane…phir 10am tak hum log paunch bhi gaye…"

Acp sir now start to tell : Waha pai Jake humne dekha resort kuch Jada renovation nahi kiya gaya tha..Ayr guests bhi bahot kam tha..has 2 couples.. Do teen friends ke group milake 7 log..hum 8 log..aur 4 hotel stuffs…resort ka baas ek side hi open huya tha..humlogoko first floor pai teen kaamra diya gaya..ek mai shalunkhey aur main..dusre pai Daya Freddie aur vivek aur teesre mai Tarika aur Tasha..pehle do din to sab kuch thikthak hi gujra...sab eksath ekattha hoke video games khelne ke competition pai laga gaye..(looking at Daya again)Daya aur jiban naam ke ek lerke ke bich kaafi raat tak competition bane rahe..phir dinner k baad sogaye sab..next day bhi kuch khaas nahi tha..late utha hum log..takreban 9/10 baje…akhri din tha to..thora baith ke baatchit huyi..phir cards chase snooker competition huya...sab bahot energetic the...Masti mai..leakin 27th ke subha ek ajeeb game plan kiya gaya..humhe bola gaya ke ek dummy ka qatil karna parega..aur sare saboot bhi mitana parega…humare group mai baas shalunkhey vivek aur main participate kiya..Tasha Tarika aur Daya ne hissa nahi liya…Daya to baas asehi(giving a meaningful look to Abhijeet)jabardasti gaya tha so..wo apne room mai hi tha..aur Tasha ka tabiyat kuch thik nahi tha isliya Tarika aur tasha part nahi liya..main bhi baas as judgment hi raha..5 alag alag group banayagaya..humhara group hi first aya…phir hum logone kaafi wakt tak ya kehlte raha.. subha se bilkul dopaher k 2 baaj gaya…humare team hi first aya..phir sob warp karke lunch kiya..phir ek nap k baad...aur phir shaam ke 6 baje bikal aye him log wahase…(closing eyes)Aur phir 28th ke subha hi pata chala k waha pai WO admi ka laash mila jo humhe receive karne aya tha..aur waha pai Daya k wallet mila hai..ushi hisab se us resort pai humlogoka finger prints mila…aur (with sigh) hum suspects baan gaye..

Acp look at Abhijeet and found he is gazing on him..really with doubt…

Tasha look at all and found no courage left in her seniors to face this IB officer..really only IB officer.. So she try with : Sir..Ap humlogoke baat pai biswaash to karrahe na !"

A/N-Please give ur feedback...

Lv u all... :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-Abhigyaan,Nikitaduolover,cidabhidayabff,akankshaduofan,Bff,AnamAbhi'sfan,Priya,AdityaAdi,Duoangelpuri,Zebaloveduo,Sikha sharma,Abhi,Cuttie pari,arib,Eman,AbhiNidhi,PoojaAbhiDeewani,perfect Abhi thank you soo much to all gyus for liking and reviewing on my ghatiya story... :)

Dada: Awww Dada.. I know it's ghatiya.. I am so sorry for making you disappointed... But kya kare...jitna dimaag hai usse baas itna hi hota hai.. Hehehe...magar Dada they will always professional in front of any third person.. But I thought interrogation room mai Abhijeet ke alwaa kai other person nahi tha to thora unprofessional hohisakta hai...aur interrogate ke wakt to officers thore rash and rude rehte hi hai suspec ke sath...to mujhe ya thik laga tha..but u r right... Chalo baccha se mistake hojata hai...Dada will help to be correct...right!

...

Abhijeet look at Tasha with cold look where she can't find her brother's love or care but find a doubt on it...

Soon voice come as : Kaisa…batao kaise karu mai biswaash..ya kai baccho ka khel hai..kuch bhi balenge aur hum maan jayenge..baas biswaash kar lenge…

No one have the answer without muffled of Freddie...

Daya look at Abhijeet with pain angry or complain he also don't know..but he come to Freddie and press his shoulder with : Please Freddie.. Kuch nahi hoga…(looking at Abhijeet) Hum begunah hai to hum jaroor begunah sabit hojayenge…(in strong tone)iske liya kisike samne anshu bahane ki jaroorat nahi..

Abhijeet(now turning stiff) : Hogaya aplogoka….(to Freddie) aur ap.. Anjaan card ke upar based karke waha Jane ke waqt ya anshu nahi aya..abh anshu bahake kya faida..hmph…!

After a silence Abhijeet again ask...

"okk…aplog mere kuch swaalo ka jawaab dijiya…(to shalunkhey) Apko doubt nahi huya ki kai letters kisi aur ke ghar kyu chorega!"

"Uska house number 9 hai aur mera 6..to mujhe laga confusion hogaya hoga.."

"Sab kuch kya apke laagna na laagne se nahi chalta..sayed apko samajh agaya hai…khair apko us card pai kai name stamp kuch mila?"

Shalunkhey sir really feel bad but answer : Nahi...

"Phirbhi apko kai doubt Nahi huya...strange.. Really strange...(after a glance again ask as) accha aplog waha pai ghumne gaye the to aplog resort ke bahar kyu nahi nikle?"

"Humlog Sara time itne busy rahe game mai ki waqt hi nahi mila..aur sare games bhi indoor the.. aur kaafi tired bhi the hum to baas rest karne lag jate..aur phir wo log humhe idhaar udhaar janese bhi roka huya tha pehlesehi ya kehke ki kuch jangli janwaar aya huya hai…"

Abhijeet look at him with "Ya bhi kuch Accha excuse nahi raha honestly.. "

Now all get he insulting them intentionally so Daya tell in loud "Tum abh sir ka insult karrahe ho Abhijeet.. "

"I am only doing my duty…understand…(going near to Daya)aur main apke dost ya Bhai nahi hu officer Jo mujhe naam se bulayenge ap….samjhe…"

Before Daya tell Tarika request "Please Daya…chup raho…(to Abhijeet) puchiya ap aur kya puchna hai "

Abhijeet look at her then to Acp sir "Ap itne senior aur experienced officer hoke aise murder murder game pai part lene mai kaisa raaji hogaya?"

Acp sir look down with this question.. Yes how he accepted to play the game being so much experienced and well aware about consequence….He really guilt to allow his officers and ownself to participate…

"Sir Maine request kiya…do college ka students humhe bahot request kiya..to Maine bhi sir se request kiya khelne ko…sab mera galti hai…"Freddie yelled in teary tone

Abhijeet take a sigh..

"Apke pass Jo card aya tha wo kaha hai?"Abhijeet asked suddenly only make down head of Dr Shalunkhey who say : WO to waha as a entry pass leliya unlogone…

"Great ..photocopy rakhna bhi aplogone jaroori nahi samjha..aur chate hai log aplogoko biswaash karle…haina..awwho..the great intelligent admiyo se aisa galti kaise hogaya..hain"

"Main jhut nahi kehraha..arre mere neighbour se puchlo"

"Unka kehna hai kai envelop to aya tha magar ander kya tha ya unhe maloom nahi...aur sahi hi hai..abh bataiya...how can I expect such idiotic behave?"

"Hogaya galti..chara dijiya phansi pai..but you have no right to insult us..don't forget hum abhitak gunegaarh sabit nahi huye" Daya shout on angry where get a really unexpected answer as...

"Magar bahot jald hojayenge..khair ya bataiya aisa kaisa hosakta hai ki jisdin jis waqt aplogoke mutabik nakli khoon huya tha usi same time same spot pai ek asli murder hojaye..ya kaise mumkin hai…."

Daya really take sigh to control his emotion and tell "Humne Jo sach hai wo bol diya ..agge ap dekhiya Sir.."

Abhijeet now standup and about to leave when Freddie ask with fear "Sir ap kya humlogo ko arrest karraha hai.."

"Nahi…fillal to nahi..ap log ghar jasakte hai abh…but humesa city mai hi rehna..kabhi bhi bulaya jasakte aplog…I hope aplog rules se wakif hai" Abhijeet answered and leave the room…

Soon a officer enter with a register and after sign all leave the building..

Daya's eyes search for Abhijeet until he left the building…..!

...

"Sir…Hotel pai apka room booking kar diya hai…main chor du apko? "One officer asked

Abhijeet open the file with "Nahi suresh..abhi nahi..main thori der baad niklunga…"

Suresh turn with "Okay sir"

"Accha suno…kaal subha HQ ke Jo officers ya case investigation kiya unlogoke sath meeting fixed karo…aur IB k forensic deportment ko bhi ready rakhna..meeting ke baad spot pai jayenge…ok..now go.."Abhijeet ordered him

Suresh left after positive reply leaving Abhijeet alone in cabin…

Abhijeet closed the file and closed his eyes after attaching his head with head rest…

Daya's face again and again coming in his mind….his eyes when he notice him first today..the hope in his eyes.. And he break it harshly.. The word sir from his throat…at last his strong voice….yes his brother is now more strong..minimum after his return…

He still remember the day they smiled together whole heartedly…

" **Hahahaha…freddie boss ke na face baas dikhne layeek tha..jabh boss ka favorite coat phaat gaya…hahaha(Abhijeet clinched his fist)pata hai..baas wo learki apne nakhoon ko dekhte rehgayi..bechari sochrahi hogi ki meri nakhun mai itna churelo jaisi dhaar kahase agayi..usse thori hi pata tha ki ya coat hi purane jamane ki hai…"Daya telling the story happened few hours ago in crime spot where the culprit Lady about grab Abhijeet coat and pull him to make him his host for escaping..but his coat get damaged and lady fell flat on back...**

 **Abhijeet get really embarrassed but try to manage with "Nahi Freddie.. Sach mai us lerki ke nakhoon itna long aur sharp tha ki mera coat phaat gaya…"**

 **The laughing blast really embarras Abhijeet who just grab Daya's neck who is shaking in laugh…**

"Socha tha kabhi aur jaanbujhke samne nahi ayunga...leakin taqdeer ne phir khich laya.."

"Taqdeer ne nahi..tum khud aya…sir ne to Rishi sir ko bhejna chate the..but tum khud request karke ya case haath mai liya hai" one person tell with teasing smile entering inside.

Abhijeet opened his eyes and sit straight with "To kya karta Mohit..chor deta inlogoko aisi musibaat mai.."

"case ka situation bahot kharaab hai Abhijeet.. Tumhare team ne jiska tasbeer banaya tha..matlab wo guests staffs kisika bhi..sob log us waqt alaag alaag city pai tha..tumhare team jhoota sabit ho chuka hai.."

"Nahi Mohit..main aisa nahi manta..kuch to chooth raha hai haath se…(grabbing his head) pata nahi Kaise phaas gaye sab ke sab"

Mohit look at him and tell to relax him "Khair..investigation galat horaha tha ishiliya to hum logoko handover kar diya gaya..(wink)hum hai hi itna shatir..khaal ke Baal nikal lenge..dekhna abh sab sahi hoga..(forwarding coffee mug which he took when come)chalo coffee piyo…relax!"

Abhijeet grab the mug and smile with "hmm hmm…accha hum kaal shaam ko pune ja rahe hai..sketch mai Jo do admi pune ka hai unlogoka interrogation lelennge..okay..tum bhi chal raheho…(now leaving the cabin) Bdw..Khaal ka Baal nahi Baal ke khaal..samjhe duffer"

Mohit make a face with "shit"

...

Here in cab..

Daya look at his oldies and tell : Aplog theek to hai sir..

"kya tum theek ho daya..(daya down his head)phir hum Kaise theek hosakte hai.."Acp sir tell with lite smile

Daya rub his tears and tell " I am sorry sir..main Abhijeet ki taraf se maafi"

Shalunkhey sir interrupt with "Nahi baccha..ya to kahi na kahi hona hi tha..humhe to baas isbaat ka bura laag raha hai ke humlog itna galat the ke ek saal ke baad jabh hum ekdusre ke samne aye to ek muskaan bhi naseeb nahi huya..!"

All became quite…car engine voice and sound of road's rash is heard!

...

Here Daya enter into his home…only silence and darkness is there….Daya directly enter into his buddy's room and fall on bed…..

"Maine to tumhe ek saal pehle hi jaise kho diya…phirbhi kahi na kahi ek umeed thi..aj wo bhi toodh diya tumne boss…(crying) kyun boss..ek baar haath bhi nahi lagane diya khudko..na dekhne diya thikse…aankh bhi na mila paye aj hum…bolke gaye the na ki daya lautunga mai..waqt do..main to ishi umeed main jee raha tha..par aj laute to IB officer baanke..mera Bhai to Lauta hi nahi..(angrily)phir tum aye hi kyu..samne rehke aise anjaan rehne se to acche tum nahi Atte..char jata mai phansi pai..(lost in thought) aur kya pata wahi bhejne aye ho sayed..(closing his eyes) pata nahi aj kyu mujhe tumhare ankho mai apna Abhi nahi dikha..na kai umeed aur biswaash jaagi dil mai…baas aur Jada dar sa cha gaya hai..bahot Sara dar!

...

2nd Day:

10am..IB Office Maharashtra :

In conference room Few Cid HQ officers are present there along with few IB officer including Abhijeet..

Abhijeet : Asha You had investigate the case..but hum log sab kuch clear rakhna chate hai…to please explain your process…

Asha nods with : Ha..28th November ke subha ek young couple lover ne us resort ke pass time spend karne gaya tha..tabh wo log kuch bad smell ke karan us place tak paunche…phir police ko inform kiya…Police ne jaanchpatal ke waqt waha pai Sr ins Daya ka batch mila to turant HQ ko contact kiya…(signaling) Hum teen officer gaye with forensic team...phir wahase uthaye gaye fingerprint se ya pata chala ki waha par Acp sir dr Shalunkhey Daya Freddie Tasha Tarika aur Vivek present tha…jabh hum woha ka CCTV ka talash mai gaya to on way jahapai last CCTV hai waha ke footage se humne victim ko cid team k gari mai charte dekha gaya hai…Aur most important hamare forensic team ne bhi jaanch ke baad confirmed kiya hai ke murder 27th k dopeher1 se 2baje ke bich huya hai.. Aur body ke angel blood ke chite aur sare cheej se ya bhi confirmed hai k murder exactly ussi jagha huya hai…phir hum Acp sir se contact kiya…un logoka Bayaan lechuke hai ap abhtak sure(Abhijeet nods)phir humne unlogoke describes ke mutabik Jo wo 15 logoke sketches banaye unko bhi interrogate kiya..but shockingly everyone is innocent.. They are not present at resort.. It's proved by their phone locations.. Aur office staffs family members sabne Clear kiya hai ke WO log 25th se 28 tak apne apne daily life mai hi the…even unlogoke office ke CCTV pai bhi unlogoka presence mila…yatak ke us wakt unmese ek admi out of country tha..humlog unka boardingpas passport sab kuch check kar chuke hai…aur wo pura resort mai kisika bhi fingerprints nahi mila without cid team and victim..aur Jo card ka jikar Dr Shalunkhey kar raha hai uska bhi kai saboot nahi..air jis neighbour ke ghar chitthi chor ke gaya waha pai kai CCTV nahi hai..isiliya sayed wo address select kiya gaya tha.. Isiliya kaun chitthi dene aya tha kuch maloom nahi...even abh tak kuch haath nahi laga Jo inlogoko begunah sabit kare.."

Abhijeet just take a long sigh with "Matlab sab kuch unlogoke khillaf hi hai..(thinking) Accha suna hai resort ka baas ek side hi haali mai repair kiya gaya hai..uska kuch jaanch kiya?"

"Ha sir..repairing and renovation aur sarai k kaam Jo builders company ne kiya hai uske manager ke hisaab se unlogoko contact victim ne hi kiya tha aur sare payment bhi victim ne hi kiya hai by cash" one other officer answer

"Whh..matlab haar jagah baas victim hi hai.."Mohit tell in irritation

"Ha..aur isiliya humhe shak hai ki ya kahi na kahi plan hai..leakin humare pass kai evidence nahi hai.. Ishi wajahse case ekbaar aur investigate karne ke liya aplogoko handover kiya gaya hai..hum nahi chate humare officers khamakha saja paye…" Asha tell with requesting tone

Abhijeet suddenly asked "Victim ka identify huya hai?"

Asha look at him with "Ha..1/3rd owner tha usi resort ka..family mai kai nahi...ek beta tha..kuch mahiney pehle usne suicide karke jaan dediya…unka bank details bilkul clear hai…no bad background..aur majeki baat ya hai victim ne do mahiney pehle apna Sara property kisi NGO ke naam kardiya hai..."

"Phir inhe Marne ki motive hi kya hoga cid team k pass?"one of IB officer ask

"Yahi to main doubt hai..honestly kuch sawaal to hai jiska jawaab nahi hai..like pure house mai aur kisika fingerprints kyu nahi mila..kuch din pehle hi furnitures wagara aya tha to usmai minimum kisi majdoor ke to finger print hona chaiya tha..aisa lagta hai pehle kisine sabkuch saaf kiya..aur uske baad kuch fingerprints dala gaya...aur victim ne ngo ko sab donate karchuka hai..kyun...log aisa decision tabhi leta hai jabh unhe yakin ho ke mera waqt khatam hone wala hai...aur murder ke motive bhi to clear nahi..dekhiya honestly bahot sare doubt hai..but it's only doubt.. No evidence... Evidence hai to baas suspects ke khilaaf...media bahot scandal kar raha hai HQ ke investigation pai... tabhi to aplog aye.."Asha tell with lite smile

Abhijeet look really in thought but now end the meeting with "Ok..chalo dekhte hai agge kya hota hai..hope for best…Anyway (shaking hand with Asha) Thank you guye for cooperate…thank you.."

All now leaving the hall when Abhijeet call Asha.. "Asha..ek minute "

Now two left in room..

Abhijeet come to her with "Thank you so much Asha"

Asha smiled with "Arre kisliya?"

"court pai final report dene ke wajah ekbaar aur investigation ke permission mangne ke liya..kyuki mujhe pata jitna saboot unlogoke khilaaf hai WO kaafi hai unkogoko jail ke abder karne ke liya.."Abhijeet tell with smile

"Sir mujhe unlogo pai pura yaakin hai..kai to phasaya hai inlogoko…mujhe ap pai bhi yaakin hai Sir..ap jaroor begunah sabit kar denge inlogoko…aur main bhi to us family ka hissa huna..to kaise jaane deta inlogoko..haan" Asha smilingly answer

Both smiled and left the hall

...

Crime spot The resort :

Abhijeet is checking every single room…only few are clear..most off all part is like jungle of dust….

"Sir..apko Dr Rastogi ne bulaya" one of his junior call him

Abhijeet come to 3rd floor where body is founded.. "Yes Dr"

"Sir..ya…body ke marking aur is blood his tarha se is wall pai hai..sab ke hisab se murder yahi pai huya hai..lash ko hilaya nahi gaya..aur na kahi se uthake yaha pai dala gaya..aur Maine to body pai ghaaw bhi check kiya..chaku bhi…sare cheej ke hisab se cid ke HQ ki forensic team sahi hai…"

Abhijeet close his eyes for nanosecond and again ask "apne is blood ke samples aur finger prints lelijiya..aur body ko ekbaar aur dekhke murder ke time confirme kijiya please "

"Okay sir"

Abhijeet now come outside the house….try to take a breath in fresh air when heard "kyu baar baar forensic check kar raheho…Bar bar exam karnese result nahi badlta"

Abhijeet turn and found Mohit….so keep silence…

Mohit taka a sigh with "Chalo..pune ke liya late horaha hai…"

...

"Taru coffee girne wala hai..stove off kar…"Tarika came in reality and turn off knob fastly with "ohh sorry"

Tasha come forward and start to fill cup with coffee with : Dhiyaan kaha hai tera..abhi girjata haath pai..

Giving her cup and dragging her outside : what are you thinking so much..bata jaldise..

Tarika come to sofa with : Baas aisehi..Teri Abhijeet sir ke baremai soch rahithi…kitna Badal gaya hai..chaaldhaal sab kuch…kaise intentionally insult kar rahatha sir ka..jitna bhi gusse mai ho aisa to nahi karta tha na…aur Daya..usse to ankh hi nahi mila payi main..pata nahi kya kar raha hoga…

Tasha take sip : Arre main to chal relax hogayihu…kitne din baad dekha sir ko..mujhe to accha laga..aur dar bhi kam hogaya…sachmai…

Tarika look at her with shock : Kya..tu pagal hai…tujhe Accha laga..ek baat bats kisi bhi Angele se tujhe WO abhijeet laga…haan..

Tasha : Haar Angeles se…kitne worried the wo..pata nahi kyu tumlog humesa galat samajhte ho sir ko…

"Tu to bolegi hi..ladli Jo hai..hmph "Tarika tell in irritation

Tasha snatch her cup with "jealous billi.."

"Disgusting "Tarika roared

...

Two figure enter and sat on cabin in tired..

One of them ask "To abh agge kya…pune ke do suspects se bhi baat hogaya..wo log sachmai bekasoor hai..abh kya baki 13 admi ko bhi interrogate karoge…?"

"Pata nahi Mohit..mera dimaag kaam nahi kar raha..tum bolo" Abhijeet tell in helpless

"Main kya bolu..mera baat thori pasand ayega tumhe" Mohit tell making face

"Kya matlab hai tumhare..ain..Daya ne jhoot bola..sabne jhoot bola..jaanbujhke galat admiyo ke sketch banaya unlogone..haan" Abhijeet angrily roared

"Abhijeet please.. don't be personal...arre dekha na tumne…eksath 15 admi unlogoke families and office staffs..even CCTV footage and passport airport authority.. Sab jhoot to nahi bolega..(before Abhijeet leave the cabin Mohit grab his hand with)puri baat suno..please sit..dekho main ya nahi kehraha ki Acp sir log hi quatil hai…ya bhi hosakta hai kai majboori ho unlogoke.."

"leakin kya..(slapping on table)bolo"

"sayed kisiko baachane ki kashish kar rahe honge" Mohit try to tell another aspect

Abhijeet look at him for minutes then leave the cabin with "Thik hai..kaal tum karlena interrogate inlogoko"

Abhijeet come to main hall followed by Mohit…

Abhijeet ask to one of his officers : kaam huya?

"Yes sir..uswakt waha pai suspects(Abhijeet tight his teeth) ke alwa baas Victim ke pass Jo mobile mila WO hi activate tha..aur kuch nahi…aur Dr Shalunkhey ke calllist mai bhi baas victim ke number hi mila..do baar call kiya gaya hai..ek 20th ke subha dusra 25th ke subha…(taking another pause) aur sir victims ke call list mai bhi kuch khaas clue nahi mila..aur suspects ke call list bhi check kiya..WO bhi clear hai..aur jin jin logoka sketches banaya gaya hai unlogoke sim ke location bhi unlogoke bataya huya jagha pai hi tha..aur calllist bhi clear hai.. "The officer present his work

"Aur bank details? "Mohit take the charge now as feel his colleague cum friend is in mental pressure

Another officer answer with "Jee sir..suspects victim aur sketches persons.. Sabka bank aur property details bilkul clear hai..baas sketches se ek do admi ka tax issues hai"

"Matlab humare kuch kaam ka nahi…cheee"Mohit angrily yells where Abhijeet just left the spot


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much to you all gyus..little busy so can't mention everyone...but I am really thanking you all friends from my heart... Love you allll :)

Dada - Dada ya kya baat huyi...main apke baatse na hurt hu na apne story ko ghatiya kaha..honestly I am not satisfied with this story so I told that word 'ghatiya'..you taking it wrong...aur mujhe to long review bahot bahot Jada pasand hai...aur apke baat mujhe bilkul bhi criticism nahi lagta..it always help us to improve our work...so tolerate me and give looongggg and true suggestion...OK...love you so much.. :)

3rd Day:

"Sir please…aplog Jo sarasar jhut bol rahe hai wo to abhitak sabko samajh agaya hai…(leaning on table)humne sab kuch check kiya..jinlogoka sketches aplogone banaya wolog 25-28 th tak na resort ke aaspas tha na us area mai...(taking a pause) please..sach sach bataiya…(in requesting tone)agar kai majboori ho ya kisi tarha ki davao ya threads ho then aplog befikar hoke bol sakte hai..ya last chance hai..please.."Mohit asked them in official tone..

"Hum log bata chuke hai..baar baar puchne se humara Bayaan Badal nahi jayega…hum jhut nahi bole the Jo hum abhi sach kahenge"Daya tell in irritation

Before Mohit say anything Abhijeet enter into room with speed just like he is hearing all from attached room and say in rash : OK..then humhe aplogoke ghar ki talashi leni hai…aj hi…(to Mohit)search warrant issue karo and team ko bhi ready karo….

Immediately the two left the room…

"Sir mere mumma papa ghar pai hai..unlogoko firse ya sab face karna parega... kya bolu?" Vivek asked

"Phone lagao aur kisi relatives ke ghar kuch kaam se bhejdo.."Daya tell In concern

...

"Abhijeet humare pass time Jada nahi hai..so do team mai alag hoke hum log talashi lenge..(Abhijeet give positive nods) meri team Acp sir Shalunkhey sir aur Freddie aur vivek k ghar ki talashi lenge..aur tumhare team Sr ins Daya Dr Tarika and Sub ins Tasha ki…sunita hai tumhare team mai..okk…"

Abhijeet give him fiery gaze…and left making a face light up smile in Mohit face…

...

Daya is seeing his house turning into battle fild with three officers including his Abhi who intentionally messing his/their home…

Abhijeet enter into Daya's room…their sweet cute memory is hanging on wall in face of photo frames..he look at them and before tears formed in eyes he avert his gaze and start to check every point of room…room is as always in mess..he stop his hands forcefully to arrange the messy cupboard or study table...

He look at side table and found his own smiley face in photo stand.. A fire spark in his mind and he throw it on floor…

The loud sound break the trance of Daya who come in speed and Abhijeet say in dramatic tone : Sorry officer.. Galti se toot gaya….

He left the room and enter into another room which was his own bedroom before years….

Yes..today also he can feel his attachment with this room..the bed which one time used to take away his tiredness after long duty hours...the study table which spent many awake nights solving knot of crimes with him..the cupboard hiding his mysterious things...everything is so known to him….

The flooding emotion is forcing him fot throwing touring and messing the ever arranged room..

Before anyone reach to him his muffled voice again gulped by the attach washroom..!

After composing ownself he come out find his other to team members are done with kitchen guest room dinning room and study room…

One of them come forward with : Kuch nahi mila sir...

Abhijeet nods with : Hmm… Ins Daya ko agle order ka intejaar karne k liya kaho…aur Sunita ko kaho Tasha ko leke unki ghar ajaye…hum waha arahehai..

"Ek quick check maaro..aur dhiyaan se.." Abhijeet order his fellow standing outside of her home..

His officers enter into home with Tasha who give a teary look to Abhijeet before enter..

Abhijeet take a sigh on his fate

...

"Woho…to evidence mitane ki puri kashish ho chuki hai…renovation start kar liya..(in angry plus strong tone) Kiske order se apne renovation start kiya jai enquiry ke bechmai Dr Tarika? " Abhijeet asks entering into hum finished home…

"Ya kaam ya sab problem chalu honeke pehle se chal raha tha.. HQ ke order ke baad off kar diya hai…sayed apko najar nahi araha.."Tarika tell in angry tone

"Ohh…to ap kaha pai tehri huyi hai Dr Tarika?" Abhijeet ask with confusing

"Apse MATLAB?" Tarika tell in teasing tone finding his unintentionally interest

"Matlab to hai Dr…warna kyu puchenge…please tell..where are you leaving after the murder? " now Abhijeet ask into stiff tone

"meri friend ke sath..juhu ke pass"Tarika answer giving him a disgust look

Abhijeet to his officers : Tum dono is ghar ki talashi lo aur sunita ap mere sath chaliya..inki dost ke ghar ka bhi talashi leni parega..

Tarika shocked and tell : Why..why should you disturbs them?

"Because she is giving you shelter.."Abhijeet answer

"Chaliya" Sunita asked Tarika

...

Other side Mohit and his team searched their home only in official way but obviously turn Acp sir and Shalunkhey Sir 's head more down..and other side Freddie support his wife to face the hardtime and vivek by guess save his parents from this pain and taking relax sigh…

...

" **Kya huya Daya.."Abhijeet enter into Daya's room getting a crashing noise**

 **He enter and found his brother sitting in ground hugging his broken photo frame which may be broken by mistake..so come forward and trying to take it away with : Arre galti se toot gaya…itna ghabrane ki kya jarrorat..chor isko..abhi choob jayega glass haath mai…**

 **Daya now stand up in panic and grab his hand : Aisaa galti kaise hogaya boss mujhse..(grabbing him tightly) bolte hai tasbeer tootnese problem hoti hai..nahi nahi..agar tumhe kuch hogaya to.."Daya almost shedding tears..**

 **"Kuch nahi hota..sab kuch andbiswaash hai…(taking frame away and placing it on side table) aur ya kya main khud khara hu aur tu hai ki ya tasbeer ko gale lagaya huya hai..chal mujhe gale laga pagal.."and he hug Daya and Daya also hug him back relaxing his body mind and heart…**

Daya is today also sitting in same position…same worries and scare is present in his heart for his brother…. only time change

"Tum bahot bure ho..jaan bujhke tour diya ya tasbeer…I will not forgive you…dekhna"Daya tell hugging the frame more tightly..

"To haar jagha se hum khali haath hi laute hai" Mohit tell standing in IB Hall after getting report from two team….

Abhijeet is looking more absent minded..

"Mohit Jo young couple ne police ko first inform kiya tha unlogoke Bayaan lo…dekho unlogo waha pai us waqt pai Jana coincidence hai ya planned…

"Abhijeet I already asked.. Unlogoke mutabik wo log haar Sunday ke subha waha pai jata tha..takrriban 7mahina se jaraha hai.."Mohit answer

"Phir unlogone kuch haalchal notice nahi kiya is kaam ke pehle?"abhijeet asked

"Ha baas victim ko dekha ate jate..aur repairing ke kaam chalte waqt majdoor ata tha..aur ha unlogone victim ko ekbaar ghar ke charpass mandate huya kuch machines ke sath windows ke pass dekha tha..kya cheej unlogoko nahi maloom... baas"Mohit tell in details

"Hmm..humhe ekbaar us resort ke aaspass check Karna parega..sayed kuch mil jaye.."

Mohit nods and tell "Ha thik hai..par kaal..(to Abhijeet) chalo nikalte hai aj..kaal sab kuch thanda dimaag se sochenge…aj to dimaag ka halwaa banaya huya hai mera aur (stressing) tumhara bhi..to rest karna hi akalmandi hoga…"

So they left the building in different car as Mohit left for hotel but can't convenience Abhijeet who take a cab and come to seashore…

Neglect their old lovely place and come to opposite side just to avoid any known face and sat on a rock…

 **A tired person come and rang the bell waiting to see is most close person…gate opened and an old lady come out with happy as : Arre Abhijeet beta tum..andar aao…bahar kyu khare ho..ayo beta "**

 **Abhijeet enter with most confused face hearing "Tum yaha baitho..main abhi tumhare liya paani lekar ata hu…"**

 **Soon she return with water..**

 **Abhijeet have few sips then ask "Daya kaha hai aunty?"**

 **"Daya to Nikhil ke sath mall gaya hai(Abhijeet look at her with shock) ..mai bhi jati baas thakan si tha isliya nahi gaya…tum baitho..Wo log thori der baad hi laut ayega..Daya to bahot khoos hoga tumhe dekhke.."Nikhil's mother give answer in smile…**

 **Abhijeet also smiled and tell "Thik hai aunty.. Main fresh hoke ata hu.."**

 **He stand up and about to enter into his room when heard a hesitate voice "Beta ap Daya ke room mai Jake fresh ho jaiya..apka Sara saman us room pai hi hai…kya hai Daya bete ki request mai taal nahi payi isliya main aur Nikhil yahi hai do din se..to Nikhil ruka huya hai us kamre mai pichle do din se..aur main guest room mai rehrehi hu..(trying to manage)ha ap apke room mai bhi fresh hosakte hai..phir mai apki dress towel ladeti hu..ap ruko beta.."**

 **Abhijeet just look at her with pain but she can't able to read it so she again manage with: accha ap dinner to karenge na? Kya banau "**

 **Abhijeet just turn to Daya's room with "Kuch nahi aunty..main to abhi nikal jayunga..baas kuch saman lene aya tha "**

 **He enter into Daya's room.. Take his luggage and stuff his few dresses and important belongs.. And left the home with low thanks to Nikhil's mother who in panicked immediately call his son and son's like one..**

One fine line left his left cheek…he wipe it with low murmur "tum do din intejaar nahi kar paye Daya.. Kisi aur ko mera room dediya..Sara saman bhi hata diya mera..tum to kehte the..boss tumhare room mai ek macchar bhi na galne du main..(covering his face with palm)phir ek admi Kaise ghuus gaya yaar…tum mere jagah kisi aur ki adat lagali…(wiping tears harshly) phir kyu rehne du main apni tasbeer tumhare pass...tasbeer rakhke kya fayda jab admi ko hi nikal diya jindegi se…!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-So sorry for late update... Guys...

And Thank you all my sweeties friends...many many love to you all...busy schedule so can't able to reply in details..hope you all will not mind.. Thank you so much yaar...

4th Day :

The Early morning Doorbell disturbed the sleeping person who just just fall on bed before 2 hours….

Abhijeet get up avoiding his throbbing head and open the door…soon his hulf closed eyes turning wide..and he utter in shock..

"Tum!"

The figure push him and enter into room with volcanic face..she just grab his collar and jerk it with "Kyu kiya aisa..haan..Rabha ke ghar ko tahechnahech kiya kyu..kyu tori humari dosti..haan bolo.."she shout on him..thank to technology which automatically shut the door and make it sound proof..

Abhijeet also looking angry after this shout so free his collar with jerk and roared "I have just done my job Dr Tarika.. Don't shout on me like foolish"

"Stop hiding behind duty…kaha ki duty..duty hai ya manke bharas nikal raheho...haan..kya milraha hai tumhe sabko takleef pauncha ke..haan?"

"Sabke takleef bara asanise najar agaya...mera takleef to nahi najar ata tumhe..."Abhijeet look at her and chewing his word

"Nahi ata..tumne ekbaar bhi socha tha mera aur Daya ka?humlogo ki kya kasoor thi?" Tarika ask in whisper

Abhijeet avert his gaze as it's really true and he also admit it that years ago somehow he did injustice to this two...so it's better to avoid than answering...

"Nahi haina jawaab...magar mujhe maloom hai..apne maksad ke liya chorke gaye the tum humhe..samjhe"

Now it's limit for Abhijeet who grab her hand and pined her with door and tell in chewing tone "Don't ever try to hurt my emotion Tarika..I will not spare it anymore.. "

"Kya karoge phir..phansi pai chara doge..haan (Abhijeet chew his teeths)aur how dare you to touch me…(pushing him away)leave my hand.."Tarika shout on her top of voice

Abhijeet just look at her and order "Leave just now..(pushing her out of room with)just out"

The loud door closing sound jerk tarika even shook the area….

...

"Kya huya..itne thake huya kyu lag raheho? "Mohit ask finding Abhijeet's red eyes..

"kuch nahi.."Abhijeet answer closings his eyes

"Cid ke baki team se bhi ekbaar baat karne ka sochraha tha...lautte wakt cid bureau bhi Jana hai.." Mohit tell

Ohh..Bureau..again that place...always peaceful one..but today will not Bliss for him this time but somewhere it's seeming an attraction...or anyway he have to obey some decision of his colleague also...

" **Daya. Sach mai..budget tight hai..so next salary tak no shopping no hopping in malls…"Abhijeet tell in really low tone to avoid team** m **who are already smiling on the act of duo Senior….**

 **Before Daya start again he Stop as Acp Sir enter with serious face and shout on Abhijeet neglecting juniors as : Abhijeet..(showing him something in evidence paper) is cheej ko pehchante ho?**

 **Abhijeet look at the thing and say in confusion : ha sir..ya to mera hi visiting cards hai..ap mujhe kyu dikha rahehai...**

 **"Kya tumhe sachmai nahi maloom!" Acp sir tell chewing his teeth**

 **Daya who is only standing there in scare and confusion after seeing Aco sir's super angry face now can't stop himself and ask :Sir Abhijeet ko ya sab kya pooch rahe hai ap?**

 **Acp now turn to Daya and tell in strong tone : ya card kahase mila hai pata hai tumhe?ya sare cards ek bar maise raid marke bajewapt kiya gaya hai..**

 **Abhijeet looking really confused...**

 **All juniors now gathered around them in fear…**

 **Now Rajat ask : Sir ek mamooli sa visiting card ko kyu bajewaapt kiya gaya?**

 **"WO isliya kyuki ordinary card nahi hai..ya ek special kisam ke paper aur chemical se banaya gaya tha Jiske ander drugs ke layer bana huya hai"**

 **Daya really shout in shock " Kya "**

 **Acp looking at Daya : Ha..aur bar mai ekhi admise eksath 12 cards mila hai..aur najane kitne cards bahar nikal gaya hai customers ke through...aur tumlogoko aur Jada shock lagega ya jaanke ki ya cards Jo admi bila raha tha customers mai wo Abhijeet ka khabri hai..(looking at Abhijeet).. Surya..pakra gaya hai..aur uska kehna hai ya sare cards Abhijeet ne khud diya tha unhe bar mai kuch particular admiyo ko dene keliya...(in taunting)Kyu..salary se dil nahi bharraha Jo drugs ke business start kardiya...!"**

"Abhijeet " a loud call jerk Abhijeet who is feeling those painful comment still pinching his heart come in present when again heard Mohit's tone : Kya huya?Tabiyaat thik nahi hai kya?ekto aise do teen hours gari mai hi so gaye.. Abh aise chaunkha ke..

But Abhijeet neglect his concern and just rub his ears with both palms and come out from car finding they reach to resort…

"Mohit..wo couple ne kya kaha tha?windows ke asspass dekha tha us admi ko right..chalo widows ko check karte hai"Abhijeet say going towards windows followed by Mohit

They start to check all windows…

"Abhijeet..come…(Abhijeet run to the place) dekho yaha pai window ke upar chote chote teen ched hai..lagta hai drilling karke kuch lagaya gaya tha..Jo nikalne ke baad bhi hole reh gaya hai.."

"Ha Mohit.. nishaan hai..magar kis cheej ka yahi to pata nahi..agar kai machine tha to kis cheej ka tha…(slapping hand on wall)damn it!"Abhijeet yelled

"Hm..wakt bahot kam hai…baas kaal ka din hi hai humare pass..uske baad to Charge sheet submit Karna hi parega…"Mohit tell again checking the area..

"Accha Mohit office mai phone lagao aur kaho raste main Jo last CCTV hai jispai Acp sir logoke car ka video mila hai..WO phirse check karne ko kaho..Acp Sir logoke car ko chor ke 24th and 25th k bich jitne bhi vehicle aye unmai se kaunsa kaunasa vehicle 27th ko bhi us area se pass huya hai WO check karne ko bolo…thik hai..(looking all side)hum log lautte wakt cid bureau hoke challenge…"

...

Acp sir look at Shalunkhey sir who also in full of confusion….

When the reason for confusing is found as Daya enter with full pot of sahi paneer and another plate of paratha...

He serve them on plates and start to take bite but suddenly stop and look at sir senior duo with : Arre sir lijiya..khana thanda horaha hai….

And he again try to concentrate on food when heard..

"Beta..tum aj achanak itna Sara khana banaya to Acp thora shocked hai.."Shalunkhey sir try to dig out the matrer

"Baas sir aise hi…dil kiya…(unintentionally changing his track)sab log khus hai..to Maine bhi decide kiya ke main bhi khoos rahunga …(understanding his own mind)Ha khoos rahunga..baas isiliya mera favorite khana banaya ."Daya tell in full range

Acp sir really take a helpless sigh where Shalunkhey sir again try : Kaun khoos hai beta..kai khoos nahi hai…"

"Ha sir..pata hai sabko case ki fikar hai..mujhe bhi bahot tension hai sir..magar case to kaal hi khatam hojayega…sach bhi samne ayega kai kitna bhi kashish kyuna karle..so uske baad to baas sab khoosh..so it's precelebration sir…(again taking bite)aur baatain baad mai..abhi baas khana khaiya.."

Soon he finished his lunch with only one hulf paratha and left for washing and cleaning kitchen…

"Acp..ya Daya ya sab kya bolraha tha?."

"I don't know Shalunkhey.. Mujhe kuch samajh mai nahi araha..WO apne hosh mai hai bhi ya nahi mujhe nahi pata...baas lagta hai Daya bhi abh maidaan pai utar aya...(taking sigh)hum to baas darshak hai.."

...

They enter into a building..Cid bureau of Mumbai..not only a building..it's another home for him..so obviously his emotion is really in peak but he is expert to hide it from world..

When They enter into bureau found all busy in work..but obviously sadness is present in their face which glow up after finding their dear senior….but their senior is in full in official mood….

"Mohit tum sir k cabin chaan maro…main baki officers k table check kar leta hu…aur ha(to cid officers)ap humare kaam ke upar najar rakhsakte hai..so apmaise kaibhi Mohit ke sath cabin mai jasakte hai for observation..aur mere sath bhi kaibhi reh sakte hai…Mohit go.."

Mohit enter followed by Sachin where Rajat and others stand in corner without any interest to follow their senior…

Soon they are finished with their work but again with empty hand..

Abhijeet to Rajat : Accha jab aploke baki sathi us resort pai gaya tha to aologone contact kiya tha unhe..

Rajat answer : Jee sir..25th k takreeban 11 baje baat huyi..

"Sir Maine daya sir ko do din main teen baar call kiya tha...sab kuch thik hi tha.." Nikhil answer

Abhijeet look at him and nods..

"Matlab aplogoko thikthak kuch nahi pata.. Accha thik hai..Thanks for cooperate…

Before they left Rajat call : Sir

They turn with : Yes

"Sir aplogoko kai clues mila"

Mohit look at them and answer : It's confide..

Abhijeet interrupt with : Nahi . abhitak nahi..but don't worry (looking at Nikhil with smile) tum logoke saathiyo ko kuch nahi hoga…

And they left

All look at Rajat who just left for his table with prayer in heart…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N-Really in shortage of time..please cooperate frnds..

Thank you all... :)

Abhijeet look at the paper and say : Mohit dekho is case ka kuch to humare haath se choot rahahai..

"Aur mushkil ya hai ke baas humare haath aj ka hi din hai..better say few hours "Mohit say in casual tone which increase the bar of panic in another one who say "Kyu baar baar ek hi baat bolte ho tum..chup raho thoridair...sochne do mujhe"

Mohit look at him and stand up with "OK..phir main bahar hu" but stop with another helpless till strong tone "Sorry yaar..please "

Mohit look at him and sit down again with his phone..

"Mohit!"

Mohit make a face and sat : Abhijeet is case ka main factor ya hai ke ek hi time mai ekhi jagha ya phir position mai do alag alag khoon kaise hosakta hai.. Agar hum ya suljha le to bahot kuch asan hojayega..

"Ya baat hi to sabse Jada khatak raha hai...(thinking) Mohit khoon ka timing kya bataya gaya hai?

Mohit tell after dialing a number : Ha 1.30 se 2.30 baje ke bich..

Before Abhijeet say anything phone received and Mohit start to yelled :Kaam huya?(after hearing something)Abbey chup..pura ek ghanta laga diya tune..1 hour main to hum ek case solve karle te hai aur tujhse ek kaam nahi horaha..sun abhi ke…

But he interrupt with Abhijeet exciting shout : Mohit..milgaya…(Mohit look at him..disconnect the call and Abhijeet explained) arre dekho..forensic report ke mutabik murder der se do ke bich huya hai..haina..(Mohit nods)kai ya nahi bola gaya ki exact timing kya hai…aisa hosakta hai Acp sir log game khelke nikal aane ka baad hi ya murder kar diya gaya hai…

Mohit look at him with a strange look and say : Tumhare matlab pura cid team niche baithe rahe..aur kai upar murder karke nikal gaya..aur na hungama machi na chikh suna na kuch samajh paye…Abhijeet kisipai biswaash karne ki bhi haad hoti hai…

"Mohit report mai victim ke face pai tape chipkane ka gum mila hai.."

"Abhijeet tape lagaya face pai gaya tha haath pair mai to nahi.. Haath pair chalaya kyu nahi.. Thik se socho…dimag hai ya dabba?!"

"Dimaag hai ya Dabba baad mai dekhenge(taking out phone and about to dial a number but stop immediately…then to Mohit)chalo phone laagao aur bulao Acp sir logoko…and be fast.."And he left from there

He come outside and tell to his team members : Jin jin admi ke sketches banaye gate hai unlogoke bich ekdusre ke sath kuch bhi link hai kya dhoond nikalo…kuch bhi...kai common relatives.. Common place..common work…anything…hurry up!

" **Maa kya huya itni ghaabra ke kyu call kiya tumne?"A figure asked entering into home..where his mother is more concerned about the another figure standing in confusion**

 **So she goes to him and say with sad tone "Beta Abhijeet aya kuch dair pehle.."**

 **The fallen face brightup immediately with hope and exclaimed "Sach mai aunty…(going towards his room..)I knew it…hahahaha…!"**

 **But stop with "Beta wo chala gaya.."**

 **"Kya?chala gaya..(thinking)wo main nahi tha to bahar chalagaya hoga..aspaas hi hoga...aunty main unko leke ata hu…"Daya tell and about to leave the home when again heard a painful tone "Beta wo baas apne samaan lene aya the..wosab leke chala gaya"**

 **Daya look at her for minutes until his brain understand the meaning and when he able to grab it just run to his room…**

 **Nikhil is about to follow him when he is stopped by a strong grip by his mother who want to let the hurtful heart live in the odour of his brother..**

Daya come in presence as same fragrant is covered in this room also….

"aploge ke matlab ya lerka aploke pass aya tha ek project pai aplogoke kuch Madat ke liya"

"Ha Abhijeet.. Kuch ajeeb sa machine ke baremai baat kar raha tha..kehraha usse use karke hum aur asanise criminal ko pakar payenge..etc etc..kaafi disturbed karchuka tha ya lerka..majbooran humhe harassment ka charge lagana para tha..8/9 Mahoney puraney baat hai..(confusing way)magar tum yasab kyu puch reheho Abhijeet?" Acp sir ask it..

"Kyuki sir jis Raghav ke murder ke charge aologopai hai ya uska beta hai Jo 7 Mahiney pehle suicide kar liya tha depression mai…"

"What!"a shocking sound fill in the room

"Jee sir….Accha aplog kuch bhi bolsakte inlogoke bare mai..kuch bhi..choti se choti baat.."Abhijeet tell

"Na..kuch yaad to nahi"

"kya na na lagake rakhe hai..hope aplog samajh rahe honge ki iska anjaam kya honewala hai..so please think and tell..haath mai baas aj ka kuch hi hours hai…aur humare haath mai kuch clues nahi.."Abhijeet roared on them or in himself

"Clues nahi hai..ya Jo mila wo bhi chupa liya" Daya tell in smirk

Abhijeet look at him with jerk : Kya kaha…maine evidence chupaya hai..kya kehna chate ho…(to Acp sir)sir sambhaliya apne officer ko ki apne oukaat pai rahe..

"Khudka oukaat dekho pehle…dhokebaaj"Daya tell turning his face aside

Shalunkhey sir look at duo and try to manage with "Abhijeet please "

"Arre ap Daya ko kyu nahi kehte..humesa main hi kyu..arre ha aplogoko to ya najar ata hi nahi..haina "Abhijeet complain making Daya shock

Shalunkhey sir neglect his insult and again try "sab kuch abh tumhare haath pai hai..main apne liya nahi kehta..leakin inlogoko baccha lo please.. "

"To apko kya lagta hai main jaanbujhkar investigation pai roop daal rahahu.."

"Nahi abhijeet..maine aisa to nahi kaha.."

"Nahi nahi..agar kahenge bhi to no problem..(in taunt) air waibhi mera baas chalta to main sachmai aologoko bahar khuli jagha pai nahi chorta..but..alas!main chate huya bhi aisa nahi karsakta.."

All really become shocked and hurt..where daya look at directly in his eyes and tell "Kya sachmai inta himmat?"

Abhijeet really look away as he can face this look...so daua tell in teasing smile "Nahi haina..phir aisa kuch maat bolo jisse baas kudhko hi pachtawaa ho...to apne haad pai raho.."

Last word add fuel in Abhijeet so he come near Daya and shout "tum mujhe haad sikhayoge ..tum sikhayoge haad mujhe..jisse haad ka meaning tak nahi ata wo kya samjhayega kisiko…"

"Haad ka meaning samajh ata hai mujhe isiliya abhitak apne pairo pai khare ho..warna"

"Warna kya..haan..(pushing Daya) Kya karega tu..ha..mere office mai baithke mujhe dhamki dega..itna himmat.."

Suddenly the door got opened with a voice "Sir"

The flying paperweight hit the door and fall on floor where the shout of "Get lost" vanished the junior in air who is trespasser at this moment…

"Abhijeet pagal hogaye ho..abhi usse laag jata paperweight.."Acp sir shout in anger

"Ha ha..pagal hogaya hu..pagal hi to hu..(punching on table) ekto kuch pata nahi chal raha.. Upar se ya lerka(pointing Daya)dimaag kharab kardiya…"

Daya look at his red hand and tell in anger "Haath kyu maar diya..haan"

"Ya jhuti concern kisi aur ko dikhao..samj…"But Abhijeet interrupt with Mohit voice who open the door and tell in commanding tone "Abhijeet.. Bahar aoo…(stressing) it's important "and left..

Abhijeet look at Daya and leave pushing him aside who just gulp his anger…

...

All really take a relaxing sigh as if Abhijeet will stay in room few more minutes then surely Daya or Abhijeet lose their teeth or become broken nose person..

"Daya..tumhe dekhke to nahi lagta kaal ke liya kuch bhi fikaar hai tumhe…magar humhe hai..inlogoko hai..itni saal ki respect hai..aur (pointing towards Freddie Vivek Tasha Tarika) families hai inlogoki…aise wakt pai kya drama lagake rakhe the…aur ya sab kya tha..haan…Galti humari thi Daya..wo reaction to degahi..itna tolerate karna parega…kyu ulti charai kar raheho uspai.."

"(shout) kyuki sir meri kai galti nahi thi..leakin usne sajah kisko diya? (Stressing) Mujhe..samjhe aplog..aplogoke galti ki sajah mujhe mila…phirbhi Maine kashish ki thi..magar ya to baas (teary tone) dost ya Bhai to dur insaan hi nahi samajhta mujhko..aur baas jaanbujhke sabko takleef deraha hai..mera Abhi aisa nahi tha.. Nahi hota mujhe bardast is Abhijeet….ghatiya admi…hmph"

"Chup karo tum log..mujhe to baas kaal ka fikar hai..(in irritation) aur kya puri raat yahi baithe rahe…khana khana hai ya phek du?…" Shalunkhey sir tell grabbing the water glass…

"Khana chor pani tak nahi utrega gale se tension mai..pata nahi kaal kya hoga.. Kuch nahi maloom mujhe.." Acp sir tell grabbing his head in palm

...

11am..court room :

Cid team is present there.. Some figures is praying for their beloved colleagues..someone is taking painful breath in tension and hurt...other side Acp or shalunkhey sir really lost his hope and waiting for the really hard time…where Daya now is more silent…and fear is presence in all heart…..

"Sir..ya Abhijeet kaha gaya? Judge bhi to agaya…baaki sare officers to hai" Vivek tell in low tone

"Main bhi to wohi soch rahahu..abh chup kar..judhesahab agaya..mujhe to bahot hi dar laag raha hai.."

Soon all room become silent as judge start as : So today is the final day for which we all are waiting.. Hope today I will able to do justice again..the charge against Cid Mumbai team is really tough..and for what I give the responsibility of investigation to IB we will get the Report..so I am requesting to IB's Lawyer to presenting the matter..

Mohit look at their lawyer who stand up with confidence and start : Sir our team is really close to the main mystery when an unfortunate thing .officer Abhijeet is missing from yesterday night.

All present in room is looking really shocked and the room echoing with many voice.

Where Daya just looking at them with blank eyes and rest officers are looking panicked...

...

"Daya..(Daya look at them with jerk)kaha khoye huye ho..chalo sab log nikal gaye…" Tarika tell taking back Daya in world

Daya look at her and then all empty court room.. "Rehear hogaya?"

"Arre tumne kuch suna hi nahi..(taking sigh) Ha hogaya..(telling in details) 10th December tak ka Wakt diya gaya hai..10th December ko last date hai..Unlogoke officer ko bhi to dhoond nikalne ke liya order diya hai aur humare bail ko 10th December tak exten kiya gaya hai…abh chalo bhi…"Tarika tell and leave the room

Daya really take as he has not heard anything.. Just one thing is buzzing on his head that Abhijeet is Missing!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N-Thank you soo much friends...

Sorry if i can't touch your expectation level...

And mystery is closing here but investigation part isn't clear here...it will clear in last chap...okk!

And about BB...mmm...after August... hehehehe.. till then really busy..even now also busy schedule... this story is preready so now just posting...so sikhadi..BB will in August... chalega?

...

"Ap bataiyenge ki nahi…"Daya yelled stubbornly

Mohit take a tired sigh and say : Kya bolu.. Aur kitne baar balu ki humhe nahi pata..(irritatingly) arre yaar mujhe maloom hota to main khud na leke ata...(calming himself) Dekhiya humlog lage huye hai..puro kashish kar rahe hum..mil jayega aj ke ander hi…(standing up)aplog please abhi ghar jaiya..kuch pata chala to hum apko khabar karenge...

"Arre kya kashish karrahe..kabse to dekhrahe yahi baithe huya hai..na khud kuch karrahe na humhe bata rahe.." Daya also tell in irritation

"Kya musibaat hai yaar…(jerkings head) dekhiya acp sir main baas Abhijeet ka sochke itni derse apke officer ki bakwaas sunraha hu…warna aplogoko acchi tarha se maloom hai aplog humhe aise charge nahi karsakte...so please ghar jaiya.. Itni halla machane ki kai jaroorat nahi..!"

"arre kaise ghar chale jaye..pura ekdin hogaya..abhitak kuch pata laga paye hai ap..please hum humare taraf se kashish karenge unhe dhoondne ki…ap please bataiya Abhijeet kahake liya nikal tha?kabse gayeb hai?kaha se gayeb hai?arre kuch to bataiya.."Daya tell in rash

"Officer don't forget aplogoko kuchbhi investigates karne ki permission nahi hai…aur waise bhi Abhijeet humara officer hai..hum dhoond lenge.." Mohit tell angrily

"Arre hoga aplogoke officer..magar sabse pehle wo Bhai hai mera..mujhe pura haq hai unke baremai sare information pane ka.." Daya answer stressing every word

Mohit look directly at his eyes and tell in meaningful tone : ok…thik hai..ap sabit kar dijiya he is your family I will give you all details..

Now it's out of box..so Acp sir grab Daya's hand and left the building…..where other side Mohit really take a relaxing sigh….

Here Daya take out his hand from Acp sir's grip and tell "ap mujhe yuhi khinch lane ke wajah agar us Mohit se puchte to hum Abhijeet ka pata laga pate…(grabbing forehead) pata nahi kaha hoga…"

"Daya..relax aise bachpane maat karo…Abhijeet ka pata lag jayega jaldhi.."

"Ap log baithe rahiya us khoosi mai..main akela hi dhoond sakta hu apne Bhai ko…samjhe" and he leave

"Shalunkhey..dekha tune..haan"

"Acp wo apne apse lar raha hai..usko roko maat"

...

" **Sunne mai ayahai ke ap pichle do din se devdas baanke phir rahehai.."Daya ask entering into record room**

 **"Hain..."Abhijeet look up from file**

 **"Bano maat samjhe..bahot sikayat aya hai Freddie se ke unke sir ne isbaar kisiki nahi suni.. na thikse khana khaya na rest liya.."Daya tell after sitting on table**

 **Abhijeet again look at file and tell "Jee nahi..galat faymi huya hai sahab ko.."**

 **"Accha to ya gaal pai beard ugha ke santa claus banna tha kya tumhe?"Daya ask pointing towards unshaved face of abhijeet**

 **"Ohh...ya..ya to aisehi..baas time nahi mila...accha chalo bahot bahot bakbak hogayi..abh kaam karnedo mujhe.."Abhijeet try to avoid Daya's quarry**

 **Daya just leave a sigh..tell after few moment "thik hai jo kaam samitna hai complete karlo..kyuki kaal tumbhi mere sath chutti lereheho...(before abhijeet tell anything)and that is not mu words..Acp dir khud ya kaha hai..."**

Daya till remember how easily Acp sir sanctioned their leave with satisfaction as acp sir also worried for his son who was in messy condition from last two days when Daya was missing from a mission...and how much sweat he had lost just to induce his brother for that small trip…

"Main aisehi nahi chor sakta usse…(grabbing hair in fist)magar kahase shuruwaat karu..aur kaal court apne rai sunayenge..jisse sayed hum aur ajaad na rahenge..phir to Abhi ko main dhoond bhi nahi paunga..Mohit ya kya naam hai uska..usse dekhke to nahi lagta apne jeejaan laga raha hai…cheee…aj raat ke ander kahapai dhoondu unhe…(looking up)please kuch to karo..abh aur saha nahi jata.."

Now he is thinking why court didn't give them few days more …

Before his tear drop touch the sand his phone ringed…but he neglect as he know who is calling…

But when it start to ring again he just received the call with only : Hello

"Daya?...Mohit here.."

Daya shocked and tell with anxious "Yes sir…Abhijeet ka kuch pata chala?"

"Ya..main isiliya call kiya…Abhijeet is safely come back few minutes ago…he is okay.. Nothing about worry now.."

Ohhh… it's really pleasurable to Daya like heaven…now he has no problem to face court order….he control his overwhelming happiness and tell with soft tone : Thank you so much for save him

"Ha..hum log bhi haath pair chalahi lete hai..abh yakeen aya na!" Mohit tell in tease and end the call which really embarrass Daya…

Otherside Mohit touch his head with headrest and recollect his one hour old memory..

" **Kaun tha.. Bhabiji?"**

 **"Ann….hahaha…humare itne kismat kaha…she is busy woman..sakib ka call tha...details deraha tha...khair…tumhara bolo.."**

 **"in stairs…and(entering in cabin) now here…"one person enter into cabin with two coffee mug and forward one with..**

 **"Coffee?"**

 **"sure.."another one grab it**

 **"Cid team bahot pareshaan hai…specially Daya" person tell sipping coffee**

 **"hmph ..sharne do.."otherone make face**

 **"relaxation du?" Frst one ask in teasing**

 **"Tumhare ya adat kab chutega?" Second one again counter attack**

 **First one get angry on counter attack and tell in irritation "Bhalai ka zamana hi nahi raha...abh lagta hai sachmai adat badallena chaiya.."**

 **"Yea..badal lo badal lo..hahaha..(standing up)halo mil lete hai humare naye mehmaanse…(backing again with)khair bata dena jisse bolnahai..(clarifying himself as found teasing look)No no..no sympathy…Daya agar khud jaachpatal mai utaar aye to humara kismat to phuti samjho…(leaving) chalo** …"

...

All are really in easy mood as they already found Abhijeet fit and fine..and most important they are now well aware about the main culprit who is already present in witness box and accepting his crime without any regard : Ha Maine hi in logoko phasane ke liya ya sab kiya hai…ha ha Maine kiya hai yasab…Meri bacchi bahot pyaar karti thi us Niraj se..Niraj ke pita aur hum family friend the..…hum bhi bahot pasand karte the Niraj ko…bahut khus tha meri bacchi..Reshmi...dono ke shaddi hone wala tha…phir Niraj ne ek gadget banaya..aur inhe wo present karne ke liya chala gaya..leakin unlogone Niraj ko jail bhejwa diya…wo wapas ake suicide karli kyuki itna beizzati bardast nahi huya usse..aur issi depression mai meri bacchi bhi chalo gayi humhe chorke..(weeping tears) phir ussi din humne decide karliya ki inlogoko main nahi chorunga...

"phir apne dost ko kyu murder kiya?" Prosecutor ask

"Nahi Maine nahi Mara Raghav ko..wo khud hi Marne ke liya tayaar hogaya..uske mutabik wo akela hai duniya mai..uske agge piche kai rone wala nahi..main bhi desakta tha apna kaam magar Raghav ne hi bola ki meri choti beti hai biwi hai..mere chale janese unlogoka kya hoga..isiliya wo khud ki jaan dedi.."

"Ap please apna pura plan batayenge thora details mai?"

"Humne thik kiya ki inlogoko invite karke resort mai leke ayenge..jaha pehle se hi humare admi honge kisi sarif admiyo ki bhes mai...taki jabh yalog unlogoke sketches banaye tabh aur Jada phaas jaye kyuki jinlogoke sketches yalog banayenge wo sab to us waqt kahi alaag alaag place or cities mai honge..phir yaar jagha baas Narendra hi raha taking uske sath sath sare evidence bhi chale jaye..(taking sigh).phir kisi bhi tarhase inlogoko mana lenge us murder wala game mai…phir inlog jabh fresh hone ya lunch busy hogaya tabh upar mere admiyone nakli khoon aur sare phinger prints chemical se clear karke thik usi tarha Narendra par chaku se waar karke maardala…(indicating one goon standing there with others) ya janamana chakubaaj hai..ekbaar dekhkehi copy karliya chaku Marne ke style…aur Narendra ekdam us putle ke height ka tha aur usi position pai phir khoon ka chita bhi position pai gira…aur phir hum unhe uljha ke rakhe ki ya wo place mai na chale jaye..phir inlog nikal Jane baad humare admiyo ne sab kuch saaf karke unlogoke artificial finger prints saal diya waha pai…aur Daya ka batch humare admiyo ne nikal liya uske jeb se last moment pai…sab kuch humare plan ke mutabik hi tha..baas pata nahi kaise samajh gaye ya log.."

"Aur kuch sawaal hai please.. Baas uska jawaab dedijiya…pehla question..ap itna sure kaise huye ki ya log resort pai Anne ke liya raaji hojayenge? "

"Humara plan full ready tha..kisinakisi tarha hum unhe khich hi late us resort tak..usdin nahi to kabhi aur din mai..humara is Tikiya ke gang ke sath aisa hi contact tha ki kaam ke ek din pehle h unhe bula lenge..phir dr Shalunkhey ke call karke confirmed karne ke baad hi inlogoko bulaya gaya air makeup ke saharese mask bana ke inlogoke identity badla diya gaya…"

"2nd question…nakli aur asli murder ke bich baas thorisi hi time difference hai..to itni kam waqt mai nakli blood saaf karna phinger prints saaf karke asli murder Karna..itna sab kuch kaise possible huya?"

"upar 8 admi ya kaaj mai lage huye the..aur wo log stopwatch pakar ke is kaam ka rehearsal kar chuka tha kaafi baar pehle.."

"last quo..mana wo khud marne ke liya taiyaar tha magar kai chikh ya haalchal ka awaaj niche inlogtak kaise nahi aye?"

"uthalputal hum unlogoke wahase nikal Jane ke baad kiya…air Narendra ne apna munh tape se bandh liya tha Jo tikiya ne murder ke baad nikal liya..ek do minutes tape laganese tape mark ane ka chance nahi rehta…"

"aur ya makeup artist(signalling one person standing there who has already given his statement in court against this main culprit Sajandev who had hired him for giving new face to 15 different different people) unhe kahase dhoondke nikale?"

"Aise log thorasa dhoond ne mai hi miljata hai.."

"And most important quo.. Tikiya aur uske group members ko Jis alaag alaag admiyo ke face diya gaya tha wo admiyo ke photos apko kahase mila?"

"Mere clients the wolog.."

Rest words don't touch Daya's ear..he only look at Abhijeet.. Yes strange calmness is present in his face..he is no less relax than themselves..the special shine of win is shinning on his eyes…

But today they can't celebrate it together…really a joke of life!

...

Media covering the area.. Really it's a big day for them…as all citizens really interested to know about live update about the case of their savior cid…so all are busy to telecast it first…the area is really crowd and full of reporters who are making the area noise full with their continues chattering…

"To jaise humne bataya ki kuch minutes pehle court ne apna decision sunaya hai..aur Cid team ke Acp Daya aur Dr Shalunkhey ke sath sath baki officers ko bhi innocent declare kiya gaya hai…aur asli mujrim ko bhi saja sunaya gaya hai…humhe abh intejaar hai officers ki bahar nikalne ki..unlogoke nikalte hi hum aplogoko live interview dikhayenge..o baane rahiya humare sath…xy Mumbai news.."

Soon there is a race of reporters as Officers are coming out one by one…

It's always uneasy for Abhijeet to stand in front of soo many flashing lights and shout.. So obviously irritation is present on his face where Mohit take the charge with : please easy..ask what you want to know but one by one..please

"Sir kya ya sach hai ki cid officers are innocent?"

"It's already declared by court.. And for your surety…ya it's true..all officers are innocent.. Unhe phasaya gaya tha..asli mujrim bhi pakra gaya hai..aur unhe sajabhi sunaya gaya hai.."

"Kyu phasaya gaya tha sir…aur aologone asli mujrim ko pakra kaise?"

"It's totally our investigation process…and phasane ka motive is revenge...and please let us leave.. Baki sare details kuch der baad aplogoko handover kiya jayega…"And they try to left when reporter try to grab them again with..

"Sir sir..last question…Abhijeet sir..to you..last question.. Please"

They turn and Abhijeet tell after sigh "Yes…"

"Sir..ap to is cid team ka hi member rehchuke hai..all know it's like your family..to sabka hi ya doubt hai ki investigation mai kai partiality to nahi..kai extra favor to nahi mila apke ex team ko? after all you are leading officer"

Abhijeet chewing his anger and answer with calm tone as " it's totally professional place.. And I know how to handle it…aur agar aplogoko itnahi doubt hai to aplog ya baat Jake judgesahab se kyu nahi puch lete..(strongly) humne baas apna investigation kiya hai..asli mujrim ko pakra hai..sare evidence aur gawah peskiya gaya hai court mai…culprit ne bhi apna jurm kabool kiya hai..phir bhi aplog aisa doubt dikhayenge to iska matlab ap court ke decision pai shak karrahe…to better Jake court se hi puchlijiya…okk!"

"Aur ap Jo do din gayeb rahe…to kya ap kidnap huye the?ap escape huye kaise?pls sir answer.. "

"we already answered to court…and it's confidencial…now excuse us!" Mohit answered and they left from there in hurry…..

...

"Ufff…sir aj to party banta hai..hum aj itne itne khoos hai ke bata nahi sakte…kitne dino baad sab kuch phirse normal hogaya….hahaha…kyu Sachin"

"Offcourse sir…sachmai aplogoko phirse aise sir uthaye bureau mai dekhke itna accha lagta hai him Bayaan nahi kar sakte.."sachin tell

"Humhe bhi bahot Accha laag raha hai…sach..(looking around) is jagah chorke rehna bahot hi mushkil hai.." Acp Sir tell in soft smile

"Hahaha.. Kya Acp phir retirement ke baad kya karoge(wink) haan.." Shalunkhey sir tell jokingly

"Kya sir ap bhi…aj kitne khooshi ke din hai..hum sab phir pehle jaisa…to aj no retirement ki baat…aj to baas party ke planning hoga…kyu Freddie sir.."

"Bilkul pankaj..aur waise bhi (in small smile) porso to Daya sir is birthday hai…party to waise hi hoga…" Freddie tell looking at Daya

"Nahi Freddie.. I mean ha party to waise hi hoga..magar janamdin ke liya kuch nahi.." Daya softly denied

Acp sir know that so easily handle the matter before it turn in bitter with "Arre kai nahi…party hoga ya final hai..birthday tadday dikha jayega..baas tum log taiyaari chalu kardo party ki…kaun kya jimedari loge dekh lo..okk…"

Shout of " yahhh" light up smile in seniors's face….!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N-Here is next update…

Sorry for mistakes...

And please ask if feel confused in any place..

Thank you all dosto for your precious reviews…thank you soo muchhh..!

...

"Hahaha…tumhare sakal..(loughing madly) sach mai Mohit wo press ke question ke baad…hahaha..!" Abhijeet tell protecting himself from flying file from Mohit who roared in embarrassment "Bara hasi arahahai…ulta chor katawaal ko daante…haan"

"Kya kare agar katawaal hi itna darpook nikle phir to kai bhi daantega..haina!" Abhijeet tell in smile

"Chup bey…chup warna.." But he interrupt with a doorbell as they relaxing and gossiping in hotel room of Abhijeet at late evening..

With doorbell they look at each other and Mohit tell "Main dekhta hu.."

He open the door and found Acp sir and Shalunkhey sir standing with Freddie…so he invites them with.."aplog..aiya..please come…"

They enter inside and look at Abhijeet who standup from bed and looking shocked but control himself and tell "Aplog?..baithiya please.."

Mohit look at them and tell "Aplog baatain kijiya..main bahar hu..aplog coffee lenge?"

"Ap please yahi baithiya…hum kuch nahi lenge abh" Acp sir tell with smile

"Please sir call me Mohit…"Mohit tell him in smile

"ok..Mohit..baitho.." Acp sir tell

Now Abhijeet ask breaking his uneasiness "Aolog yaha achanak.. Sare official work to khatam hogaya…aplog kaalse hi join karsakte hai"

"Hum yaha kuch aur kaam se aye hai Abhijeet…ann..call you Abhijeet? " Shalunkhey sir asked

"please sir.."

After a silence Acp sir tell "Humare team ne Kaal ek party rakha hai humare rihai ke khoosi mai..I know bahot childish hai..magar phirbhi…actually humare team ke sare members aur hum logbhi chate hai ki Tum log kaal humare us party pai join kare.."

Freddie look at all and tell " hum aplogoko invite karjehi aye hai sir.."

"leakin humlogo ko kyu..matlab aplogoke private get together hai.." Mohit tell

"Aisa kuch nahi hai Mohit.. Aur sare members sachmai aplogoko expect karrahahai..hum sab aplogoko thanks karna chate hai!"

"Ya humara duty tha..Thanks ki jaroorat nahi hai humlogoko…khair..hum nahi asakte..hum kaalhi Delhi laut jayenge..to hum nahi asakte.." Abhijeet tell looking at them

"Arre..phir tumne juniors ko Jo bolke rakheho ki porso India vs Bangladesh match dikhayoge yahapai..live..uska kya?" Mohit tell in shock or pretend to shock

"Mohit!" Abhijeet roared on his friend's over smart stunt

Acp sir smile under teeth and again tell "Actually kaal humare officer Daya ke bhi birthday hai..to wo (looking at Abhijeet) tumlogoko bahot expect karrahahai.."

Mohit look at Abhijeet who become little soft in a moment..found moist in his gaze so tell in smooth "Thik hai sir..agar wakt mila to hum jaroor ayenge…Apke officer ko bhi to wish karna parega…"

Shalunkhey look at them and tell while all standup with "Thik hai..hum intejaar karenge..aj chalte hai…Bahot Bahot sukriya.."

They start to leave while Freddie is last one who turn to Abhijeet and tell "Sir Daya sir apke bina celebration nahi karega..unhe apki wish ki intejaar rahega..chalte hai.."and they left followed by Mohit who go out to see off them leaving Abhijeet alone in his thoughts…

...

" **Sir"….**

 **"No..i really don't want to hear any excuse..(looking at him) waisebhi mere haath mai kuchbhi nahi hai..to mujhe excuse deneka jaroorat bhi nahi…maine isbaar tai karliya hai ki is case se main khud ko dur hi rakhunga…warna kai phirse kisiko(looking at Daya) aisa na laage ki main tumse apni jaati dushmani nikal rahahu..to abh ya case Dcp sir khud dekhenge…attehi honge Dcp sir…"**

 **"Atte nahi agaya hai…"Dcp sir enter into with his typical voice**

 **All turn towards him where Abhijeet take a sigh**

 **Dcp sir slowly come to Abhijeet with really slow Step…**

 **"To..Sr ins Abhijeet…kya chal rahahai ajkaal?arre arre galat admi se pooch liya..tumhare sabkuch to badiya hi chalega…(dramatically)tumhe thorina humare tarha mahengai ki jamane se ladh kar jeena parraha hai…tumhara to bhai sarkari naukri ke sath sath apna business bhi hai..illegal hai…magar profit to bahot hai...kyu bhai Acp thik kaha na maine.."**

 **Acp sir look at Dcp then abhijeet..then turn and leave from there with "I don't know sir…aphi dekhiya.."**

 **"arre arre..kaha chaldiya bhai Acp…(looking at Abhijeet)lo tumhare acp to tumhe chorkar gaye..waise he is intelligent..tumhare maamle mai girega to khudka hi museebat bulayega..badi ashanise samajh gaye honge.."Dcp sir tell rounding around abhijeet**

 **Where Abhijeet look at going figure of Acp sir…It's true that Acp sir left him..It's really hurting him more than harash words he received in many previous cases…**

 **He gulp his emotion and try to calm down..finally he speak "Sir mujhe meri khabri Ravi se milna hai.."**

 **"Kyu..usse dhamkayoge..threat karoge tumhare naam samne lane keliya.."Dcp sir tell in tease**

 **"Main apke presence main hi baat karunga.."Abhijeet tell in serious tone which understand Dcp sir about selfconfidence of abhijeet so agreed after thinking with "chalo..tumhare ya chahaat puri kardete hai..waisebhi tumhe jana to paregahi mere sath abh HQ..(in rash)chalo.."**

 **Daya come forward with "Abhijeet..main bhi chalunga tumhare sath"**

 **"Arre arre Daya..kyu khudko phasaraheho..waisehi tumhare joridaar ke karan tumhe problem jhelnahi padega..aur jada musibaat maat dako…arre kuch sikho apne Acp sir se ki kaise pith bachake bhaaga jata hai.."Dcp sir taunt daya**

 **"Acp sir ke baremai main apse kuch nahi sunna chahunga.. ya sach hai ki allegation Abhijeet ke khilaf hai(abhijeet look at him with strange look) iska matlab ya nahi ap humare acp sir ko insult karege.."Daya tell in angry tone**

 **Abhijeet look at Daya..he is really looking desperate for Acp sir not for him.. seriously it hurt him now..ok may be it's looking jealous but he is caught with moment…so he tell little rudely "Daya..i can handle.. tumhare aane ki jaroorat nahi..(to dcp sir)chaliya sir.."**

 **…**

Door opening sound take him in present time…so he turn his back towards Mohit with "tumhe aise janeke liya raaji nahi hona chaiya tha Mohit"

"Tum khud jana chateho abhijeet.."

"Nahi.."Abhijeet tell in hurry

"come on Abhijeet!(after a sigh)khair maine baas ha kaha hai..wada nahi kiya hai..agar tumhare izaazat ho to jayenge warna nahi..aur raat kaafi hogaya sochne se fursat miljaye agar to dinner bhi maang lena...main apne room mai jarahahu..dinner bhi wahi karlenge..Good night!"

Abhijeet look at closed door..Mohit have left already.. So sit down on the bed with murmur "Tum galat samjh raheho Mohit..main sach mai nahi Jana chatahu waha..kis munhse jayu yaar..pehle to unlogone mujhe apne jindegi se bahar kardiya..kaal phir jayenge to sare rishta phir mujhe ghirne lagega..sare yaadein taja hojaega…phir yahase laut jana bhi mushkil hojayega aur na asaanise main unlogoko maaf kar payunga…phir to mera jeena aur mushkil hojayega…(grabbing hair in fist)aj sachmai dil karrahahai ki kuch galti to kaash mera bhi hota..tabh sayed main asanise maaf kardeta unlogoko…kash main bhi jimmedar hota is haalat ka..phir meri shikayaatien to kam hojata….!

….

" **Abhijeet ne transfer leliya hai Daya.."**

 **Yes..that Words Daya got that day when he was searching Abhijeet in every possible place like mad from late night till now….**

 **"Hello Daya.. hello.. sun raheho?"**

 **"jee..jee sir.."Daya answer with difficulty as tears is closing his throat**

 **"Abhijeet ne kaal raat ki flight se hi dilhi nikal gaya hai Daya...Aur transfer ko confirm bhi HQ ne kiya hai..mere pass to baas formality ke liya mail aya hai.."**

 **Daya just sigh blank as he really missed the opportunity to stop his bro from leaving city…**

 **"Apko abhijeet se kai contact hopaya?" Daya know the question but till ask**

 **"Nahi..humne uske dilko isbaar sachmai " but his words are left incomplete as Daya cut the call…**

 **Daya silently weep his tears.. "Duniya kitna bada hogaya hai humare liya ki main wo din tumhe dhoond bhi nahi paya..aur na uske baad tumse kai contact hopaya…bade mushkil se tumhare thoribahot haalchaal ka khabar to miljata tha..magar tumne khudko itnahi chupa liya ki kabhi amnesamne na hopaye…phir tum IB mai chale gaye aur thori bahot khabar milna bhi bandh hogaya…abh sayed kaal phirse tum kaal laut jayoge..(smile sadly) phir mulakaat bhi nahi hopaye sayed kabhi jindegi mai…sabkuch kitne ajeeb hogaya hai..tumbhi aur sayed main bhi…."**

…..

"Sir..sab kuch to ready hai...Magar Daya sir hi nahi aye abhitak.."

"Main bhi wohi sachrahahu..(looking at entarence) arre ya lo..Daya agaya hai..(to daya) arre ayo ayo Daya..tumhara hi wait karrahe the hum log.."

Daya just smile in answer…

Acp sir look towards dr salunkhe sir then to Freddie who is looking more restless..

Daya noticed their eyetalk but think better to avoid.. so go ahed and found whole team is already present….his whole family members are present there…yes ALL are present including Him!


	9. Chapter 9

Daya knelt his eyebrows and his mouth get open little..where the focusing person feel little uncomfortable with his gaze…

Daya come out of strance with one of Guest voice "Hello Daya"

Daya look at him and greet with "Hi Sir"

"Arre main bhi tumhare hi umar ke asspaas hu..Mohit bolke bulasakte ho mujhe..(looking at his colleague)waise hi is party mai main unwanted guest hu..naam se pukaroge to thora apnapan lagega..aur comfortable bhi lagega.. warna ya sir sir kahoge to main to thikse cake bhi nahi khapaunga.."Mohit tell naughtily

"Arre nahi..sir hi thik hai..and main party ka host to nahi hu but phirbhi be comfortable.."Daya tell

"arre tum host nahi ho to kya huya..tumhi to main guest ho party ke..afterall birthday boy ho..(looking behind at serving trolley with cake)arre yalo cake bhi agaya.."Mohit tell in smile

Daya turn back and found a medium size cake is present there and all Team members are present there with cute and requesting face…

He sigh helplessly and stand infront of the cake as he can't neglect those pleading eyes…So slowly grab the knife and cut the cake with so many birthday wishes and calps..

Clapping..freely voices of sing or wish...small blessing pat...embarrassed birthday boy...okk..in little upper age...caring fatherly figures...few male and female friends/colleagues...All are present.. But none come forward to feed cake to this birthday boy who is just looking at the cake's design...where another figure just looking at him while sipping soft drink slowly...

Mohit come forward and press His shoulder who come out from his stance..gulp his sip and slowly place the glass on side table and come forward…

Daya look up and their eyes meet…but they avert their eyes..

Abhijeet slowly took a little cake and feed Daya who's eyes become moist.. but he control his emotion and feed abhijeet back with cake…Now calps are creating more sound than first one showing happiness of all witnesses….

….

" _ **Sahab sahab dekho na..kaha Phss gaya main…ya log keh rahahai ki apne jo cards diya the usmai drugs hai…biswas karhi nahi raha hai ki mujhe kuch nahi maloom…."**_

 _ **"Ravi kya wohi cards the jo maine tumhe diya tha?" Abhijeet ask**_

 _ **"Sir apbhi biswaas nahi karrahe..mere beta ki kasam sahaab maine wohi cards diya hai jo apne diya tha…"**_

 _ **"Daro nahi ..main dekhtahu.."**_

 _ **Abhijeet and Dcp sir left the area and come to main hall..**_

 _ **Dig sir also waiting there for him…**_

 _ **"Sir..aplog jo cards mile hai uska chemical tests kiya hai?"**_

 _ **"Ha..usmai drugs hai abhijeet.. aur tumhare finger prints bhi.."Dig sir tell**_

 _ **"I know sir..wo cards mera hi hai..kyuni jab Acp sir mujhe Bureau mai mujhe cards dikhaya tha tabh bhi main samajh gaya..kyuki usmai mera ek specific sign tha.."**_

 _ **Dcp sir take the chance and tell "Matlab tum maan raheho wo cards tumne hi diya?"**_

 _ **"Jee sir"**_

 _ **"oh..phirto baay bilkul clear hai..tumhi issab drugs dealing ke piche ho"Dcp sir tell in angry tone**_

 _ **"Dcp Shamsher.. main baat karrahu na.." Dig sir interrupt Dcp sir**_

 _ **"Abhijeet kya ya mere assignment ka hissa hai?" Dig sir ask**_

 _ **"jee sir"Abhijeet tell with hesitation**_

 _ **Dig sir open his with a sad sigh…**_

 _ **Where Dcp sir is most shocked who tell in confusion "Hei…kaunsa Assignment?"**_

 _ **Abhijeet and Dig sir look at Dcp sir and Dig sir tell "Abhijeet tum sare cops ko signal do..sab wapas report kare HQ pai..mission is failed…"**_

 _ **Abhijeet nods and left..where dcp sir try to stop him with "Arre abhijeet ko jane kyun derahe hai..arre rokiya usse..wo bhaa gjayega"**_

 _ **Dig sir tell in irritation "arre..usse rokne ki jaroorat nahi..main sab kuch Batatahu tunhe..ayo ayo.."**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **Few officers are standing there when Ravi enter and tell "Jee sir maine inlogoko hi kaal raat wo sare cards diya the.."**_

 _ **"Kai aur to nahi tha?"**_

 _ **"Nahi sir main bilkul sure hu.."**_

 _ **"Accha..tum jayo.."**_

 _ **Ravi left the room..**_

 _ **"Sir phir to hisab thik hi hai..20 ta card..3cardshumare pass tha aur 17 card bhi humare cops ke pass se hi milgaya..magar baat ya hai ki is cards ke ander drugs kahase aya?aur humare sare codes wala cards kaha gaya?"**_

 _ **Dcp sir look at abhijeet and tell "Main to abhbhi kahunga ki sabka mastermind Abhijeet hi hai.."**_

 _ **Abhijeet just sigh sasly..but Dig sir protest with "Samsher..kya kehraheho sachke kaho..agar ya kaam abhijeet kyu karega..cards to sare ke sare humare officers ko hi diya gaya tha..to abhijeet janbujhkar kyu officers ko drugs dega. Isse to sabse pehle wo hi pakra jayega..aur ya baat samjhne ke liya Abhijeet ko do minutes nahi lagega...aur behtar tumbhi ya baat samajh jayo..(after a push) kjair ya baat abh most important hai ki humare codes na galat haath mai parjaye.."**_

 _ **"Wo agar galat haath mai laagbhi jayega to bhi wo decode karna itna ashan nahi hai sir..kyuki wo to specially humare ander ka hi language code hai..usse decode karna itna asaan nahi.." Another officer tell**_

 _ **"Sir kitne kimat hai ya drugs ka?" Abhijeet ask**_

 _ **"takreeban 56 lakhs..special kisam ka drugs hai..ek boond ko chemical taur pai badake aur jada local drugs banaya jasakta hai…" Dig sir answer**_

 _ **"Matlab Abhijeet ko phaasana to maksad nahi hoga kisika..kyuki just abhijeet ko phasane ke liyaaur bhi easy tarika hai..kai 56 lakh nahi gawayega.." One another officer tell**_

 _ **"Magar cards ke packet to badala nahi gaya hai"**_

 _ **"ya baat bhi hai..phir to ekhi option rehjata hai..printing kiya hai jiscompany ne waha pai hi gadbar huyi hai"**_

 _ **"Leakin wo log bilkul sikwaar nahi karraha ya sab..air humare haath kai proof bhi nahi us company ke khilaf.. abh agar jabardasti karenge to ua matter bahar ajauega air pura Department badnaam hoga" Abhijeet tell**_

 _ **"Mere dimaag pai ek idea hai...56 lakhs kai choti rakam nahi hoti..jis gang ka drugs humare haath laag gaya wo gang aise chup nahi baithega..kuch to haalchaal hogahi..aur ussi baat ka faida uthayenge hum..to ushi hisaab se hum logoko baas chupchap rehnahai..kai haalchaal na mache..aur reporter ko to bilkul bhanak na lage..agar ya baat bahar ajaye to wolog ya drugs ko wapas paneke liya kooshish karneka risk nahi lega.." Dig sir present his idea...**_

 _ **All agreed with it….**_

 _ **Dig sir again tell before ending the meeting "But tabtak hum sare officers jo is assignment se jura huyahai ..sab yahi rahega..aur personal Gadgets bhi ya locker mai rakhna padega..agar jaroorat pade to official landline se contact kar payenge aplog apne apne family se..because hum khud par bhi ankh bandh karke biswas nahi kar sakte..aur abhi to doubt almost hum sabh pai hi hai..aur honestly hummese haar ek ekdusre ko kaafi haadtak thora bahot doubt karhi rahehai..so main nahi chata kisike man maibhi kai sikayat ho..(all nods) so wait karts hai air dekhte ha humare plan kaam ata hai ki nahi.."**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **Abhijeet is standing infron of window.. all officers are irritated as they are bounded in HQ..all are giving news to their family members…But Abhijeet have no one to inform…but he is expecting minimum any call from Daya..but he again proved wrong..joking life…!**_

 _ **When Abhijeet is busy in thought one of their officer come and tell "Abhijeet.. machli phaas gaya hai jaal mai..hurry up!"**_

 _ **They come to main hall where a person is present there and telling"Sir jee main Bhigu..meri biwi XY printing private limited ke malik ke ghar kaam karta hai..humre biwi us sahab ko jis ghar main kaam karti hai us ghar mai kuch gunde log ghus aye hai..aur sahab aur madamji ko bahot dara dhamka rahahai..kuch drugs drughs ke baat karraha hai aur is Office ka bhi baat karraha hai...meri biwine kuchhi dair pehle chupkese apni ph se call karke aplogoko batane ke liya kaha hai..wo log kehrahe hai drugs maal na milne pai wo log sab komaar dalega..meri biwi ko bhi wahase nikalne nahi deraha hai..aplog please bacha lijiya meri biwi ko.."**_

 _ **"Tum jhoot to nahi keh raheho?jo bolraheho sachsamajhke kaho kyunki hum log jabh tak na laute tum yahi rahoge…aur ya agar kai chaal nikla to tumhare haalat ka byaan bhi nahi kiya jasakta"**_

 _ **"Nahi sir jee..main kyu jhoot balunga..ap log pls meri biwi ko bacha lijiye.."The man request**_

 _ **"Wo log abhibhi is ghar mai hai?kuch andaja hai tumhe?tumhare paas biwi ka call kab aya tha?"**_

 _ **"Call to sir jee ek ghante pehle aye the..magar wo log abhi bhi wahi pai hai..warna wo log agar chalajata to meri biwi mujhe jaroor call karti phirse.."**_

 _ **"Okk..guys hurry up..ya best mauka hai humare pass..fast fast..!"**_

 _ **Rest work have gone totally in smooth way..where they able to rescue their special codes and caught the mastermind from that house where they were trying to make House and company owner as host and take out their drugs but failed infront of all this super cops..!**_

 _ **Later the company owner also acce that he was involved in this drugs racket.. but his one labor by chance use drugs papaper for Abhijeet's visiting cards and their codes wala cards for this racket..!**_

 _ **When all come to an end all Officers get relax and back to their work!**_

 _ **…..**_

 _ **"Abhijeet..tum yaha sea side pai kya karraheho?(trying to grab abhijeet hand) Ghar jana haina! Chalo..kaafi late hogaya hai..aur tum kaal raatse thikse rest bhi nahi le payeho..!" Daya tell in frank tone just to relax Abhijeet in answer abhijeet don't tell anything just remove Daya's hand which shocked Daya who tell "Abhijeet!"**_

 _ **"Kya Abhijeet.. aj main behgunha sabit hogayahu to ayeho..warna to ek khoj bhi nahi liya mera.."Abhijeet tell in sad tone**_

 _ **Daya try to hold his tears back and tell "Abhijeet maine khabar bahot koshish kiya tha yaar..magar case mai itna ghir gaye ki…aur Acp sir ne bhi.." he stop not getting more words**_

 _ **Abhijeet in answer just take sigh and tell "Daya..tum ghar jayo..mujhe thora wakt do..tabtak main mere old house mai hi rahunga..aur mujhe HQ mai aur do din ka kaam hai..to main ayunga Daya..baas mujhe tabtak ka wakt chahiya.. please!**_

 _ **Daya have nothing to say now so slowly left the pla with "Main wait karunga Boss..i will wait"**_

 _…_

Abhijeet come in presence and murmur "Main aye to tha Daya..nahi rehpaya tha tumhare bina..doosri din hi laut aya tha..magar tum waha pai mere jagha kisi aur ko de rakhe the..us Nikhil ka himmat bhi kaise huyi meri room mai apna dera jamane ka..wo it.." But he interrupt with a shocking shout as..

"What!"

Abhijeet turn back and found Daya standing there with shocking face..

"Tum!"

"Ek minute ek minute..pehle ya batao tum ghar chor kar isliya chale gaye the ki Nikhil aur uske mummy tha waha..(unbelievable tone) I can believe boss! Tum and jealous.. tum jealous hoke Mumbai chor diya..transfer bhi leliya…" Daya tell in really shocking tone

Abhijeet already in soft mood after getting the word Boss after many days..but try to avoid with "Shut up Daya..aisa kuch nahi hai.."

Now it's Daya's turn so tell "Maine abhi apne kaan se suna hai.."

Abhijeet keep quite and try to left but Daya grab his hand and tell "Boss..ek saal..ek saal hogaya hai..ek do din nahi…abh kya hum apne apne gile sikwa dur nahi karsakte..(in teary tone)aur nahi hota mujhse..bahot dard hota hai yaar..bahot dard hota hai..har ek pal mai tum hote ho mere yaadon mai..Leakin main bol nahi pata yaar..mujhe aur nahi jee sakta abh aise..(Abhijeet close his eyes tightly ..tears roll on his cheek)baas ekbaar gale lagalo Abhi..phir main chala jayunga..baas ekbaar Abhi "

Abhijeet can't tolerate more..so turn and hug Daya tightly.. Daya also hug him..duo are hugging each other and shedding tears in each other's shoulder…and accepting their faults like "I am sorry boss..really sorry..main tumhare liya kabhi stand nahi lepaya..magar boss Maine Nikhil ko tumhare jagha nahi diya tha yaar..Nikhil ke mummy aunty jee ne khudhi wo room Nikhil ko dediya..(innocently) tumhe pata haina main kabhi kisi Ma ko na nahi kehpata(Abhijeet smile on his cuteness) leakin Maine tumhare kisibhi samaan ko unhe haath nahi lagane diya..sach"

Abhijeet now get separate and tell "Accha..phir tu uske sath shopping pai kyu gaya tha"

"Uski mummy ne jabardasti bheja tha..unlogoko unlogoke landlord ne nikal diye the..bahot upset the wolog..to main na nahi karpaya.."Daua tell weeping tears

"Tujhe bada fikaar hai"Abhijeet tell cutely

"Aww..boss..bulau main aunty ko?tum unse hi poochlo.."Daya tell naughtily

Abhijeet pat to his head with "chup bey mote..ya baat Munhse nikal to jabaan which lungs.."

"Hahaha..(getting fiery gaze) .."

Again they stand in balcony facing toward black sky shinning with stars…

"Daya..I am really sorry…(Daya try to tell something but Abhijeet stop him with) please bolnedo…maine sachmai realize kiya tha ki main galti kiya hai aise jajbaati hoke kaam lenese..main sachmai sharminda hu…tum" but he stop as Daya give him a assuming side hug..

"Daya tumlogoko Acp sir bula rahahai…"

They apart and turn back found Tarika standing there so daya tell "Arre Tarika.. Ayona..(taking Tarika near them) accha chalo tumlog thora baat karo..main abhi aya " and he left leaving them

After an uneasy silence Abhijeet start "Tarika jee..I am sorry about those rude behaviour.."

"it's OK sir" Tarika tell in cold tone

"please Tarika.. Mujhe maloom hai Maine apke sath bhi bahot galat kiya..main sachmai bahot sharminda hu…."Abhijeet tell hurriedly

"Hmm…ajayo..sab wait kar rahe hai.. " Tarika turn to go but Abhijeet grab his hand but soon left with hesitant but tell "Tarika mere tarafse bhi ekbaar socho.."

"Ekbaar Abhijeet.. Ekbaar to baat karlete..main to kisi bhi role pai nahi tha na..phir"Tarika tell in tears

"Am really sorry Tarika…really very very sorry..!"Abhijeet again try with down head

Tarika sigh and grab his palm softly.. So Abhijeet look at her and smile back at her who is already in soft smile….

…..

They enter into main hall…and Abhijeet come forward where Daya come beside Tarika and tell in low tone "Abh kaho to main bhi kai accha lerka dhoondu tumhare liya" in answer Tarika just give a pat Daya's hand….

…...

Abhijeet come forward and come to Acp sir who already in smile..Abhijeet down his head and tell "Sir main sachmai apne kaam ke liya bahot sharminda hu..I am really sorry..(looking at Shalunkhey sir and then to all) I am really sorry to you all too…please mujhe maaf"

But he get interrupt as Acp sir grab his hand and tell "accha phir to mujhe bhi tumse sorry Karna padega wo din ke liya (Abhijeet nods in no he continue) to phir aj WO sab bhulke humhe nayi shuruwaat karna chahiya..haina!"

"Jee sir!"

All really smile with happiness…and real celebration start…

….

All are sitting with their dinner…gossiping and loughing..

Acp sir is first one to ask "Abhijeet..humlog court mai criminal ke bayaan to suna hai..magar tumlogoko maloom kaise pata kuch pata nahi chala..aur sabse badi baat tumhe kidnap kisne kiya tha?"

But all get worried with coughing of Mohit who stuck food in thought.. Abhijeet start to lough looking at condition where Daya come forward and give him water…who after few moment composed himself.. And look at Abhijeet with angry eyes..where all get confused on this two's awkward behaviour…

 **Abhijeet come out from the interrogation room when Mohit pull him aside and tell "ya kya pagalpan tha Abhijeet.. Agar laag jata paper weight to?"**

 **Abhijeet avoid him and come to the junior with "I am sorry.."**

 **Junior officer give him a warm smile so Mohit nods in disappointment…**

 **"Accha bolo..kya pata chala?"**

 **"Tum jisse abhi murder karne wale the wo kuch kehna chara hai"Mohit tell in tease**

 **"Mohit"Abhijeet roared**

 **Mohit tell the junior to describe his point..**

 **"Sir jis jis admi ka sketches Acp sir logone banaya..usmai ek small link hai..sir ya sare admi North-west India ke hai..aur sabka life insurance hai ekhi company ka.."**

 **"Hein!"Abhijeet give reaction on this**

 **"jee sir..aur maje ki baat unlogone ishi mahiney ya insurance start kiya hai.. Aur harek ke file pai confirming sign ekhi officer ka hai.."**

 **One another officer tell in irritation "Ya Tumhara important clue tha jiske liya tum itni dairse uchal rahe the..arre yaar Maine bhi ishi machine insurance karaya hai..main bhi west India ki hu..to kya ya bhi link hai..kya kehraheho sochsamajh ke kaho.."**

 **The point soon close here..**

 **….**

" **Abhijeet.. Pagal maat bano…aur tum kis point ke base pai ya karoge…kai aisa na ho jaanbujhkar hum kai mujrim ko favor Dede.."Mohit tell in rash**

 **"Nohit! (after composing) Tumhe mujhpar bharosa hai?" Abhijeet ask in cold tone**

 **"Ya baat kahase agayi..bichmai?"Mohit ask in irritation but stop with..**

 **"Ha ya Na Mohit?"**

 **"Off course hai yaar..magar iska ya matlab nahi ki" But get interrupted with Abhijeet's strong tone like**

 **"Aur Mujhe Unlogopai khud se Jada bharosa hai"**

 **Mohit jerk his head and come forward with "Thik hai Abhijeet.. Mai bhi maanta hu Ki WO log bekasoor hai..magar ya kai sahi tarika nahi hai..hum court se extra time maang lenge.."**

 **"Kis base pai?"Abhijeet ask**

 **"Arre kahenge ki waqt chahiya..humhe us insurance company se baat karni hai.."**

 **"Tumhe bharosa hai ya point pai?Kisi bhi officer ka hai?mujhe bhi pura yakin nahi hai to court kyu manegi?" Abhijeet tell..**

 **"Phir tum kyu itna risk lena chate ho?" Mohit ask**

 **Abhijeet look at his eyes and tell "Kyuki main kai chance nahi chorna chatahu..jaan basti hai meri unpe..main apne haatho se unke life nahi barbaad karsakta…(grabbing Mohit's hand) please yaar agar kuch nahi mile to next date pai hi him haath utha lenge..baas ek chance dedo"**

 **"aur phir wapas atte court ko kya karoge?" Mohit ask in low tone**

 **"Bata denge confidential hai kisi alag case Jada naak nahi arayega confidential work pai..aur Sir ko kai naua story suna denge…baas tum ha kaho.."Abhijeet again request**

 **Mohit make a face and sit with "Thik hai…magad kisibhi tarhase pakare maat jana..(making a crying face) kyuki tumhare to maloom nahi magar main Baal bacche wala admi hu yaar"**

 **Abhijeet smile whole heartedly with "Wada..thank you yaar..thank you so much"**

 **"Niklo abhi…jada bako maat…(murmuring) Pata nahi kya kya hai kismaat mai..(in irritation) main aya hi kyu tumhare sath…kya yaar..kaha phaas gaya main…"Mohit tell nervously**

 **Abhijeet also sit in smile and tell "Accha...main apna mobile switch off rakhunga..air main khud tumse contact karunga…juniors ko sambhal Lena..aur kaal kisibhi tarhase ek date lelena court se…(leaving with)Daro nahi kuch nahi hoga..OK..relax!"And he left**

 **Where Mohit chew his teeth with "Relax.. My foot!"**

 **…**

"What?..tum khud bhaag Gaye the?"

"Jee sir..usdin to Sunday tha..mujhe next day tak intejaar karnahi tha insurance office khulne tak..aur agar main is gayeb honeka drama nahi karta to sayed court apna ray suna deta"

"Phirbhi..ya thik nahi tha..aur Mohit tum bhi!" Acp sir tell in disappointed tone

"Kya kare sir..main nahi maanta tobhi sayed Abhijeet nikal jata..phir sab kuch handle karna aur mushkil hota..aur mujhe pura yakeen hai Abhijeet par…"Mohit answer in smile

"Bahot accha Mohit..Jo biswaash him nahi dikha paye Abhijeet pai WO tumne dikhaya..Abhijeet aj sachmai apna intejaar pura karliya.."Acp sir tell in guilt tone where all smile sadly

So Mohit feel the sadness of his friend so change the topic with "Arre sir aplogoko baki ke story nahi suna?"

"Arre ha..kahiyana Phir kya huya?" Freddie ask

Abhijeet take a sigh and start with "Dekho agar kisi admi ko kisi dusre admi ke sakal dena ho to jiske sakal de usko dekhna hi padega make artist ko..uske liya tasbeer hi ek option hai..kyuki jinlogoka sakal diya gaya tha WO sab sarif banda hai..phir mujhe laga insurance papers mai client ke tasbeer bhi hota hai Jo us officer ko asanise milsakta hai..kyuki asaani se wo sare tasbeero ko scan karke copy nikalke lesakta hai…to mujhe yakeen hohigaya tha..magar mujhe evidence ki jaroorat tha..to mai us company ke head office se us officer ki jaankari nikali..uske house ke asspass ke logo se puchtach kiya to uske badi beti ke suicide ke baremai pata chala..phir hum uske sare bank details aur online Money apps ke record nikala..yahi pai usne galti kiya tha..online payment kiya tha make artist ko..ya na karta to sayed him unhe pakar nahi pate kyuki humare phaas aur kai strong evidence nahi tha…insurance officer hona kai jurm to hai wahi se mujhe us makeup artist ka pata laga..aur us make up artist ne humhe ek hidden camera ke footage diya jisse humhe asli gang ke mujrimo ka sakal milgaya jisko WO badla tha..phir main Mohit ko contact kiya air WO log us officer ko pakarke us gang ke head ko unke through bulaliya..phir pura gang bhi humare haath laag gaya asanise..(after a sigh) baaki to aplogoko pata hi hai.."

All become silent…

After a time Shalunkhey sir ask "Tum to apne gayeb hone ka drama karrahe the..to tum kaise itne investigation kiya bahar ake?"

"Main disguise main tha sir..aur main baas sable piche tha..openly investigation to usdin Rajat ne kiya tha..(all get shocked.. And rajat down his head)as main IB ke juniors ko involve nahi karsakta tha..mujhe kai bharosemaan chahiya tha Jo police department se bhi ho..warna insurance company itna details nahi deta humhe…aur Rajat se behtar kai tha nahi" Abhijeet tell in smile

"Rajat..tumto bilkul bhanak nahi lagbe diya humhe"Daya tell

"Abhijeet sir ka mana tha sir..aur main usdin waise hi leave leliya tha to kisiko shak bhi nahi huya..!"Rajat answer

Acp sir sigh with "Hmm..to story to bahot hi interesting nikla..but sabche badi baat ya hai Ki humlog baach paye kyunki (looking at Abhijeet) tumne humpai biswaash rakha..Thank you so much Beta.."

In answer Abhijeet just smile…

Now Freddie told the mosttt important thing which all trying to tell but can't in pressure of guilt…

"Sir..abh to ao humpai gussa nahi hai?"

"Arre nahi Freddie.." Abhijeet tell with smile

"To sir abh wapas bhi ajaiya.."Freddie tell in moist tone

All look at Abhijeet with hope where Abhijeet feel uneasy to answer but try "Kua Freddie..itni asani se thori hi aise department change kiya jasakta hai kya?"

"pehle to badi asanise mila?"Daya ask

"Asanise nahi Daya..bahot papar beldni parithi usse"Mohit tell

"Jee nahi…aur tum chup nahi reh sakte" Abhijeet tell angrily feeling off mood of all after getting his disagreement

Abhijeet look at Daya and tell in encouraging tone "Magar main IB ke Mumbai branch pai transfer to lehi saktahu..(winking at Daya)..kyu Bhai chalega?"

Daya smiled whole heaetedly "Yes boss!"

…

Abhijeet and Mohit driving back to hotel after dropping Daya at seashore…

Abhijeet look at Mohit feeling his extra silent moodvand ask "Kya huya Mohit?"

"Ya transfer Lena kahase agayi bichmai!"Mohit tell with pout

"Woo..ya baat hai…sidhe side kaho You will miss me"Abhijeet tell with tease

"Hmph…!" Mohit frowned

Abhijeet jerk his head and tell in soft tone "accha..phir tum bhi transfer lelo.."

Mohit make a face with "itna bhi miss nahi karunga ki biwi baccha chorke ajayu.."

"Hahaha.. Mohit tum nahi sudroge…(patting Abhijeet hand)But honestly I will miss you yaar.."

they reached the hotel so come out and Mohit come and hug him with "I will really miss You Abhijeet.. Will miss you soo much"

Abhijeet hug him back and pat his back…

After awhile they apart and Mohit tell in smile "Jaao..Daya intejaar karraha hai..kaal ajana time pai yaha..check out karenge ek sath…I will wait..ok..now go"

Abhijeet smile and nods and leave after wishing him Good Night….!

Abhijeet left and Mohit enter into hotel jerking own head in smile….

…..

Abhijeet come and sit beside Daya who give him a smile….

After a peaceful silence Daya ask "Kaal hi Delhi ke liya nikalna hai?Ek do din aur nahi rehsakte Boss!"

Abhijeet look at him and tell "Wapas jayunga tabh hi to transfer ka intejaam karpayunga na..jaldi transfer Lena haina!"

"Magar boss uske liya bhi to bahot time laag jayegana!"Daya tell in tears

Abhijeet just give a side hug and tell "Main jitna jaldi hosake utna kashish karunga yaar..promise!"

They keep sitting there and enjoying the humming of sea…

….

After few months…

Duo house again echoing with Abhijeet voice "Daya..jaldi kar..I am getting late…aur mujhe IB office chorke tumhe bhi to bureau janahai..you also getting late..(closing all electronic) mera to pata nahi magar rawaan tera class laga dega late hone mai…hurry up!"

Daya also come downstairs with fast speed with.. "Chalo chalo boss…I m ready!"

And their lovely Darling left with his two most favorite passenger who are handling two deferent police field but fighting for country together..!


End file.
